Tasukete
by Shigu
Summary: Sengoku a besoin d'argent et couche avec n'importe qui pour en avoir...Mais ça ne plait pas vraiment a Atobe... ShonenAiYaoiLemon
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent a leur auteur Takeshi Konomi

Note: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer uu)

**_Tasukete_**

_Chapitre 1_

_POV Sengoku_

- C'est 100€ l'heure

- C'est cher…

- Dans ce cas au revoir.

- Nan c'est bon je paye.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année passa son bras autour de la taille d'un jeune homme, roux au yeux bleu, et ils partirent en direction du Love-Hotel le plus proche.

Depuis quand avait-il commençait ? Sengoku ne s'en rappelait plus. Il avait besoin d'argent et était près a tout pour l'avoir. Il s'était passé deux heures depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans ce love-hotel qu'il commençait a détesté. Deux heures a se prostitué…Tout ça pour 200€ ! A quoi cette argent allait-il lui servir ? Hum…Plusieurs but a vrai dire encore indistinct mais quoiqu'il en soit. Il avait besoin d'argent. La prostitution n'était plus un problème.

Ils sortirent enfin et l'homme passa rapidement sa main sur les fesses de Sengoku avant de partir.

_Vieux pervers !_

Sengoku rangea l'argent dans son porte-feuille, le remit dans sa poche et partit en direction des terrains de tennis de rue. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers d'un air las et fatigué, il entendait des bruits de balles.

_Il y encore du monde ? A pratiquement 2 heures du matin ?_

Il hésitait a faire demi tour…Qui que ce soit il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Il se sentait sale et voulait être seul. Malgré tout, il continua de monter et découvrit sur le terrain un jeune homme au cheveux châtains s'entraînant contre le mur du bâtiment. Grand et mince, il portait une tenue de tennis.

_Cet uniforme…Hyotei ?_

Se sentant observé, le joueur se retourna et Sengoku déglutit alors douloureusement. Atobe Keigo, capitaine de l'équipe de Hyotei, se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec son regard supérieur habituel.

- Tiens tiens ! Atobe-san présent sur un street-tennis a deux heures du matin ? Etonnant ! Tu t'es perdu ?

-Sengoku-kun…na ? Et toi alors?

-Moi je traîne. Je reviens d'un karaoké. M'enfin ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici.

-Je m'entraîne ça ne se voit pas ?

-Ahahahah ici ? Alors que je suis sur que tu as ton propre terrain de tennis ? Laisse moi rire.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Holà ! En voilà un mot bien disgracieux ! Faut-il que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières ?

Sengoku s'était approché de Atobe. Tellement près qu'il sentait la respiration du capitaine sur sa joue. Il fut rapidement et brutalement repoussé. Les gifles sont toujours aussi efficace. Douloureuse avait été celle-ci. Une marque rouge était apparu sur la joue du rouquin.

-Excuse-moi.

-Non mais tu me prend pour quoi là ? Je me prostitue pas !

Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait aussi mal ? La gifle ou les derniers mots prononcés par Atobe ? Sengoku passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux en bataille et fit demi tour, redescendant les escaliers, il ne s'attendait pas a être retenu par Atobe. Après tout ils n'étaient que de simples joueurs de tennis, qui plus est, des adversaires.

_Fin POV Sengoku _

_POV Atobe_

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit a ce dragueur ?! J'ai cru qu'il…qu'il…rahhhh !!! Ore-sama ne veut même plus y penser !_

Atobe était furieux. D'un part ce Sengoku l'avait dérangé dans son entraînement et d'autre part il avait était bizarre avec lui ! Mais le fait qu'il n'est pas répondu a sa remarque l'inquiéta. Atobe haussa les épaules et décida de rentrer chez lui.

_Fin POV Atobe _

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Shigure-chan

Base: Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: perso pas a moi mais a Konomi-sensei uu

Note: hum...y'a riques d'intervention rapide d'autres couples que j'aime bien xD M'enfin voila le chapitre 2

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait dû rentrer sans faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller sa famille. Il savait qu'elle poserait des questions sur les raisons de cette rentré tardive et il ne voulait pas y répondre. De toutes façons qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre ?

_-Désolé de vous avoir réveiller ! Je viens de me faire baiser par un homme de 40 ans et je me suis prit une gifle par un mec particulièrement sexy qui me fait fantasmer jour et nuit !_

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait décidément pas répondre ça. Quoiqu'il en soit…l'heure était au repos mais avant il rangea les 500€ gagnés dans la soirée dans une enveloppe qu'il avait sorti d'entre deux magazines de tennis. Puis il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur son lit. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement.

_-Ah ! Sen…goku ! Plus vite! Je..._

_Atobe le chevauchait, habillé dans un uniforme féminin, les yeux humidifié par des larmes de plaisirs mais avec un regard provoquant et sexy._

Sengoku se releva en sueur sur son lit. Un rêve…Rien qu'un rêve malheureusement. Le fait qu'il rêve une fois de plus d'Atobe devait être dû au fait qu'il l'avait vu dans la nuit. Il regarda l'heure. 5h57…autant dire 6h. Sengoku se laissa retomber sur son lit en regardant le plafond. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairé sa chambre d'un lueur tamisé. De fatigue, il avait oublié de fermé ses rideaux en rentrant…qu'importe. De toute façon dans une heure il allait se lever, se préparer et allait a l'école. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire en attendant…Il se releva et alla prendre l'enveloppe contenant ses gains. 800€ … C'était peu sachant qu'il devait rembourser sa dette auprès du bar où il se rendait quotidiennement, payer ses leçons de boxe ainsi que le matériel et puis…

_Flash-back :_

_Le corps de Sengoku heurta violemment le mur tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il était dans une ruelle étroite face a une bande de voyou particulièrement susceptible._

_-Teme ! Tu crois que tu va t'en tirer avec de simple excuse ?!_

_-Je n'ai pourtant pas fait exprès !_

_-A cause de toi ma veste est fichu ! Et tu m'as écrabouillé les pieds !_

_-Veuillez m'excuser Monseigneur_

_-Tu te fous de moi en plus ?!_

_Sengoku se prit une autre rafale de coup de pieds et de poings. Il avait mal. Comment les gens pouvait-il être aussi horrible ? La discussion ils ne connaissaient pas ?_

_-Puisque c'est comme ça tu vas la rembourser cette veste ! Et avec les intérêts ! T'en as pour au moins 2000€ mais avec les intérêts j'dis pas !_

_Le voyou prit Sengoku par le col et le souleva avant de lui remettre un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de le laisser retomber par terre, salement amoché._

_-Et si t'essaye de te défiler on te retrouvera !_

_Il balança le porte feuille de Sengoku après avoir prit son adresse et l'argent qui s'y trouvait. Puis il partit suivi de sa bande, laissant Sengoku mal en point, couvert de blessures et de sang._

_Fin du flash-back_

Laissant l'enveloppe sur son lit, il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Cela faisait déjà 1 mois qu'il tentait de rembourser ce voyou dont il connaissait même pas le nom. Le nombre de ses dettes ne faisaient qu'augmenter. La facture de l'hôpital, les frais pour le collège et le club, les dépenses quotidiennes…Rien que d'y penser, il avait mal a la tête. Afin de tout payer, un job n'aurait jamais été suffisant. Et en prendre plusieurs en même temps aurait été impossible. Il n'avait donc pas trouvé comme moyen plus rapide que la prostitution. Rien que d'y repenser il fut prit de nausées. Sa le dégoûtait plus que tout d'être toucher par de parfaits inconnus. Vieux, dégoûtant, pervers, arnaqueur…Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas murs ! Il avait même eu pour client un de ses professeurs…Qu'il voyait régulièrement mais celui-ci ne le payait pas. Il lui avait dit que si Sengoku le faisait payé il le balancerait au directeur du collège, qu'il serait viré et dans l'incapacité d'intégrer un autre établissement.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand il entendit son portable sonnait. C'était son capitaine. Que voulait-il a cette heure ? Il décrocha.

**-Sengoku-kun ?**

-Minami-bucho ?

**-Désolé de te réveiller si tôt mais il faudrait que tu viennes au collège pour 7h10.**

-Entraînement ?

**-Oui. Mais dis moi…t'as une drôle de voix…T'es malade ? Ah ! Sa doit être parce que tu es encore endormi**

-Non non sa fait un moment que je suis réveillé…j'ai juste pas trop bien dormi. C'est ok pour tout a l'heure.

**-Ok. A toute a l'heure.**

-Ouais.

Il raccrocha et se re-laissa tomber sur son lit. 6h30…Il se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**_Fin du chapitre 2_**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_

* * *

**Même en étant parti tôt…Sengoku arriva avec quelques minutes de retard sur les courts de tennis de Yamabuki. Mais il ne fut pas réprimander par Minami et l'entraînement eut lieu. Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement et choisissant de ne pas manger dans la classe avec les autres il alla acheter un sandwich et partit sur le toit du collège. Il aimait cet endroit où l'on pouvait voir la ville s'étendre, c'était calme…Bien sur quelques élèves venaient souvent mais qu'importe. Sengoku s'assit contre le grillage, mangea son sandwich puis s'allongea. Le ciel s'étendait devant ses yeux qu'il ferma quelques minutes… 

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours le réveilla. Il s'était endormi et avait donc loupé les cours de l'après-midi. Il se leva et s'étira puis regarda en direction des cours de tennis. Personne. L'entraînement était-il fini ? Il se rappela qu'il avait eut exprès l'entraînement se matin car personne ne pouvait venir après les cours. Réunion Parents-Professeurs ! Il avait oublié d'en parler a ses parents…qu'importe ! Il avait des notes raisonnables et ne causait aucun problème dans l'établissement. Sengoku descendit les escaliers et retourna dans sa salle de classe afin de récupéré ses affaires. Evitant les professeurs, il sortit de l'enceinte du collège et se dirigea vers le centre ville.

La fin des cours retentissait aussi a Hyotei, et Atobe, après avoir rangé ses affaires, se dirigea vers les cours de tennis du collège et attendit l'arrivée de ses joueurs. Kabaji arriva le premier, Yuushi et Gakuto en deuxième, Hiyoshi en troisième et enfin Ootori et Shishido.

-Bien puisque vous êtes tous là…

-Attend Atobe !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuushi ?

-Jiroh est pas là !

Effectivement. Akutagawa Jiroh n'était pas là…Mais pourquoi s'en étonné ? C'était devenu habituel.

-Il doit dormir quelque part et Ore-sama n'aime pas attendre ! Kabaji ! Va me le chercher !

-Usu…

Le « bras droit » d'Atobe partit donc a la recherche du joueur manquant. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, portant Jiroh en sac a patate sur ses épaules qu'il déposa au pied d'Atobe qui le fit réveiller par Hiyoshi.

-Gné ?

-Bien ! Puisque a présent tout les titulaires sont réunis…Jiroh ne bave pas sur les chaussures d'Ore-sama et réveille toi !

Le blond s'exécuta et se leva afin de ne plus s'endormir, ce qui connaissant Jiroh pouvait tout de même arriver, et écouta attentivement son capitaine.

-Bien…Ore-sama disait donc…Il n'y a pas d'entraînement ce soir.

-Ok !

-Vous ne demandez pas pourquoi ?

-Hum…Nan mais a vrai dire on n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'entraîner aujourd'hui…

-On avait penser a un karaoké !

-Sans Ore-sama !

-Si si avec toi ! On a déjà tout organisé ! Les seuls a ne pas venir sont Kabaji, Gakuto et Jiroh .

-D'ailleurs en parlant de Jiroh…

Le blond tanguait dangereusement car comme prévu, il s'était endormi debout. Gakuto le réveilla et après avoir dit au revoir a leur amis, Kabaji, Jiroh et lui rentrèrent chez eux.

La petite troupe de titulaires de Hyotei se dirigèrent donc vers le karaoké.

Sengoku était rentré chez lui et s'était changé. Portant un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir, il retourna dans le centre ville, 400€ en poche…Il allait pouvoir finir de payer les frais d'hôpital et régler un peu son ardoise au bar. Mais où allait en premier ? L'hôpital, ce sera fait et ça fera une dette de fini…Il se dirigea donc vers cet imposant établissement blanc qu'il ne supportait pas. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux a cause de l'odeur qui y règne, toute cette blancheur…Aussi, il se dépêcha d'aller a l'accueil afin de payer.

-Ah Sengoku-kun !

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je viens finir de payer les frais d'hospitalisation de l'autre jour.

-Ah très bien, merci.

Elle prit l'argent qu'il lui tendait, nota sur son ordinateur que c'était enfin fini et Sengoku partit.

-Un en moins…

Sengoku soupira et avança d'un pas décider vers le bar.

Enfin cette « soirée » était terminé ! Atobe avait été traîné par ses joueurs jusqu'à un karaoké situait a un endroit…assez louche a son goût. Yuushi et Hiyoshi étaient partit un peu plus tôt ayant des devoirs a finir et Atobe, en ayant marre de voir Ootori et Shishido s'embrassaient, était sortit peu de temps après.

-Bon sang mais c'est quoi cette endroit ?!

Il était perdu. N'ayant pas fait attention au chemin qu'ils avaient prit en venant, il ne reconnaissait rien. Atobe se décida a aller demander son chemin a deux hommes appuyés contre le mur du karaoké.

-Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, m'indiquez la route pour aller vers le collège de Hyotei ?

-Ah ? Il se prend pour quoi le petit prétentieux là… ?

-Ouais avec son air arrogant…

-Ore-sama ne…

-On va te le faire ravaler ton air prétentieux !

Le plus grand des deux hommes, brun et pas particulièrement sobre, attrapa Atobe par les bras et le traîna, suivit de son acolyte, dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, entre le karaoké et un bar. L'autre, blond et sentant fortement l'alcool, prit un foulard de sa poche et bâillonna Atobe qui tentait d'appeler a l'aide.

-Voilà ! Comme ça on s'ra pas dérangé !

Le brun, tout en empêchant tout mouvement d'Atobe, enleva son pantalon laissant apparaître un membre dressé.

-T'es con ! Comment il m'suce maintenant ?!

-Ah ! Attend sa va s'arranger !

Le blond sortit un couteau qu'il place sur la gorge d'Atobe qui était terrifié.

-S'tu hurles…j'te tue ! Comprit ?!

Atobe acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le blond enleva le foulard. Aussitôt la bouche de sa victime libéré, le brun y enfonça son membre et le força a le sucer. Atobe avait envie de vomir ! Sa ne pouvait pas arriver ! C'était un cauchemar ! Malheureusement lorsqu'il sentit le sperme de l'homme couler dans sa bouche, il sut que c'était la réalité.

-Avale !

Il dût obéir et avala la semence. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il voulait partir ou quelqu'un vienne l'aider, n'importe qui !

Sengoku sortit du bar. Il venait de rembourser un peu son ardoise. Pourquoi avait-il commencé a fréquenter ce bar déjà ? Ah oui ! L'alcool…bien pratique lorsque l'on est dans une situation comme la sienne. Mais c'était terminé. Il avait décidé d'en finir avec cela. Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux et avança dans la rue. Il entendit des bruits de pleurs étouffé, se dirigea vers sa provenance et se figea sur place. Dans cette rue étroite où il avait souvent coucher avec des clients, se trouvait l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci était en train…de se faire violer ?! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua vers l'homme blond. Ce dernier se prit un violent coup de poing et tomba par terre. Le brun, quant a lui, poussa brutalement Atobe contre le mur et se tourna vers le roux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Participer ?!

Sengoku ne répondit pas et tenta de lui donner un coup mais le loupa. Il se fit attraper par le col du tee-shirt et soulever contre le mur tandis que le blond se relever, son couteau a la main. Le roux n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Il se retrouva avec le couteau planté dans le ventre. Le brun le laissa retomber lourdement et s'enfuit en compagnie de son acolyte. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie et Atobe, tremblant et pleurant, s'approcha de lui.

-Hé ! Tiens bon ! Meurt pas !

Sengoku leva sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Atobe et l'effleura, puis elle retomba lourdement. Il entendit le capitaine de Hyotei appelait a l'aide, les voix de deux personnes qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu puis le noir.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 3_**

Des petites reviews? chibi eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

Note : Allusion aux couples ShishidoXOotori et AkazawaXMinami (ce dernier est une mini dédicace a Kaidoh20 )

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

- Atobe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bon sang mais c'est Sengoku-san !

-Il…Il…

- Calme-toi. On va déjà l'emmener a l'hôpital !

Shishido passa un bras sous les épaules du rouquin et passa l'autre sous ses genoux tandis qu'Ootori aidait son capitaine à se relever. Celui-ci tremblait, pleurait et était couvert de sperme. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher a comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Le capitaine de Hyotei avait été ou avait failli être violé…Ootori, soutenant Atobe et suivant Shishido, posa des questions a son capitaine.

- C'est lui qui…

Atobe secoua la tête vivement.

- Il…m'a…sauvé.

- Je vois…Shishido-san !!! L'hôpital est loin?

- A pied, oui il est assez loin et le problème c'est qu'il perd du sang…beaucoup même…

- Et en prenant un taxi ?

- Le temps qu'on en trouve un et qu'il accepte de nous emmener il sera sûrement trop tard.

A ce moment, un bruit de moto se fit entendre. Elle passa devant Atobe et Ootori, ralentit, puis s'arrêta devant Shishido et Sengoku. La motard enleva son casque.

- Akutsu Jin ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, gamin ?

- J'en sais rien ! Pis je suis pas un gamin !

- Shishido-san !

- Ah ouais…Faut l'emmener rapidement a l'hôpital !

- Montez !

- A…trois sur une moto ?

- Tais-toi, monte, tiens bien Sengoku et accroche-toi bien.

Shishido s'exécuta et Akutsu partit en trombe vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Ootori regarda la moto roulait au loin. Il n'avait plus trop s'inquiéter pour le sort du joueur de Yamabuki. Le plus important a présent, c'était Atobe. Il l'emmena en direction de sa maison, sachant que ses parents et sa grande sœur n'était pas là ce soir, il pouvait y emmener Atobe.

Akutsu freina soudainement devant l'hôpital et aida Shishido a emmené Sengoku a l'intérieur. Il fut rapidement prit en charge par des médecins qui l'emmenèrent au bloc.

- Bon…

Akutsu sortit dehors et s'alluma une cigarette. Il fut rejoint par Shishido qui s'adossa contre le mur après avoir sortit son portable de sa poche.

- T'appelles qui ?

- Choutaro

- Ah…l'autre gamin.

- C'est pas un…

- **Shishido-san ?**

- Vous êtes où ?

**- J'ai emmené Atobe-san chez moi. Il prend une douche et se change.**

- Bien…

**- Comment va-t-il ?**

- Aucune idée…Des médecins l'ont emmené avec eux. Tu as demandé a Atobe ce qu'il s'était passé ?

**- Il est encore sous le choc…Je lui demanderais en vous rejoignant.**

- Ok. A tout a l'heure.

**- Oui.**

Shishido raccrocha et soupira. Il tourna la tête vers Akutsu, se sentant observé.

- Quoi ?

- Rien…

- Tu devrais pas appeler votre capitaine ?

- Je suis plus dans l'équipe pour info !

- Ouais mais t'as bien son numéro ?

- Sa servirais a rien de l'appeler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai vu avec Akazawa tout a l'heure…

- Le capitaine de St Rudolph ? Et alors ?

- Vous où ils allaient…vaut mieux pas les déranger.

- Je vois…

L'eau coulait sur son corps…sali ? Heureusement, non mais son morale était au plus bas. Il avait failli se faire violer mais avait été sauvé par la personne dont-il s'attendait le moins, Sengoku Kiyosumi…Et ce dernier, avait été blesser pour le protéger ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé et…il lui avait dit quelque chose d'apparemment blessant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Atobe arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche en se séchant, puis s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'Ootori lui avait préparé…Un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt noir moulant ? D'habitude il aurait sûrement contesté le choix de son joueur mais là, il n'en avait même plus la force. Il s'habilla donc et sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Ootori revenait de la cuisine, un verre d'eau a la main.

-Tiens…Boit un peu…

Voir le verre d'eau lui fit rappeler que peu de temps avant…Il fut prit de nausée et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il avait dû avaler…cette horreur !

Une infirmière vint voir les deux garçons et leur indiqua la chambre de Sengoku.

-Nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie et il devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici deux jours. La blessure n'était pas si grave mais elle aurait pu s'infecter et là…

-Merci.

-Par contre il dort donc vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps dans…

-Ouais ouais !

Akutsu passa devant l'infirmière suivi de Shishido et dirigèrent vers la chambre du rouquin…Chambre 211. L'argenté regarda rapidement dans la chambre puis commença a faire demi tour.

-Où tu vas ?

-Finir ce que j'avais a faire. J'vous ai croisé par hasard tout a l'heure et maintenant que je sais qu'il va bien, j'me casse.

-Ah…

Akutsu partit et le portable de Shishido sonna.

-Choutaro ?

**-On est a l'entrée de l'hôpital. Vous êtes où ?**

-Chambre 211 mais normalement vous allez croisé Akutsu en chemin.

**-Il s'en va ?**

**-Ouais sa te dérange gamin ?!**

**-Nan nan.**

-Rapide…

**-Bref, on arrivent.**

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Puis cinq minutes plus tard, Ootori et Atobe arrivèrent. Atobe était encore pale.

-Bon Atobe, on te laisse. Sengoku dort donc voilà…

-Vous me laissez ?

-Oui. On a des choses a faire pis…Comme on sait pas ce qui s'est passé…

-Bref ! A Lundi Atobe-san.

Ils partirent tout deux et Atobe rentra dans la chambre du rouquin. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur une chaise. Sengoku dormait mais gardait une expression de douleur sur son visage. Les larmes d'Atobe coulèrent alors sur ses mains. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi avait-il été demander son chemin a des personnes qu'il avait très bien vu comme étant louche ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné a l'intérieur du karaoké pour secouer ses joueurs ? Il était leur capitaine, il pouvait les faire obéir ! Mais non ! Et au final Sengoku avait été blesser pour le protéger. A travers ses sanglots, Atobe entendit une faible voix.

-Atobe…

Sengoku prononçait son nom dans son sommeil ? Et l'expression de douleur avait été remplacé par un léger sourire. Atobe essuya ses larmes et posa sa tête entre ses bras, sur le lit de Sengoku, s'ombrant dans un sommeil profond.

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: persos pas a moi TTTT

Note: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer uu')

* * *

_**Chapitre 5

* * *

**_

L'hôpital était plongé dans le silence et seul les ronflements de certains patients auraient pu réveiller les occupants de cet endroit. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui réveilla Sengoku. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Le réveil, sur la table a sa gauche, indiqué 00h48…Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien l'hôpital qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt en ce jurant de ne jamais y retourner ? Refermant les yeux, il se remémora la soirée…Il avait été payer les derniers frais de l'hôpital, ensuite il avait été payé un peu de sa dette au bar…Et ensuite ? Ah oui…Atobe. Il l'avait vu sur le point de se faire violer et avait foncé tête baiser sur les violeurs…Puis coup de couteau et il s'était évanoui…Triste soirée et en plus il n'avait pas pu travaillé ! Sengoku se retourna dans son lit et tomba sur le visage endormi…d'Atobe ?! Un rêve ? Oui, sûrement car c'était impossible qu'une personne comme Atobe soit endormi sur le lit d'hôpital de la personne qui l'a…sauvé ? Si c'est possible !

-Pourquoi…

Voilà qu'il parlait dans son sommeil. Pourquoi quoi ? Sengoku aurait put passer toute la nuit a se poser des questions et imaginer toutes les réponses possible, si le sommeil ne l'avait pas regagné rapidement. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du capitaine de Hyotei et s'endormit ainsi.

Il était dans les environs de 7h quand un portable sonna dans la chambre. Sengoku chercha la provenance du portable…Une poche du pantalon d'Atobe ! Fallait-il le réveiller ? Mais il était tellement mignon quand il dormait…Ah cruel dilemme mais après tout…la sonnerie ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Celle-ci s'arrêta au moment où le châtain ouvrait lentement les yeux. Ce dernier vit alors Sengoku, assis sur son lit et qui lui souriait.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Je…Ta blessure te fait mal ?

Ah oui tiens ! Il l'avait oublié celle-là !

-Moyennement…Selon certains mouvements. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Evidemment ! Tu m'as quand même sauvé mais…

Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant simple a demander mais Atobe n'y parvenait pas.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi ?

Il le regarda étonné. Le rouquin lisait dans ses pensées ? Sengoku soupira en se demandant si il pouvait en parler…Du fait qu'il l'aime, qu'il se prostitue et le reste…Non.

-N'importe qui aurait sauvé quelqu'un qui se fait agresser.

-Oui, c'est évident.

Pourtant au fond de lui, Atobe savait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans se parler. Le châtain ne savait pas quoi lui dire…

-Ton portable a sonné tout a l'heure.

-Comment ?

Il prit son portable et parcouru la liste d'appel…effectivement . L'un des majordomes de sa demeure l'avait appelé. Sûrement pour lui demander où Ore-sama était. Ce dernier l'appela.

- **Atobe-sama ?**

- Vous m'avez appeler tout a l'heure.

- **Exact. Quand nous sommes venu dans votre chambre pour vous réveiller vous n'étiez pas dans votre lit et nous nous sommes rappeler que nous ne vous avions pas vu rentrer hier soir.**

- J'ai oublié de vous le dire par téléphone mais j'ai du rester plus tard au collège et je suis ensuite aller m'entraîner comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passait et j'ai été dormir a l'hôtel.

- **Très bien. Devront nous venir vous chercher ?**

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai des affaires de change et je rentrerais plus tard.

Il raccrocha. Tout en parlant avec l'un de ses employés, il avait eu une voix autoritaire et l'air calme, comme a son habitude, mais une fois qu'il eut raccroché son corps tremblait légèrement. Sengoku aurait voulu le serrer contre lui mais cela lui été impossible. Il devait contrôler ses pulsions et se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Atobe.

-Allez ! C'est fini t'as plus a trembler comme ça.

Il avait eu si peur. Le couteau sous sa gorge, l'emprisonnement brutale de ses mains, le…le…le sexe de cet homme dans sa bouche et son sperme qui…Atobe porta sa main devant sa bouche et les larmes coulèrent abondamment. Heureusement que Sengoku avait été là car il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire.

-Me…merci

Il prononça ces mots a travers ses sanglots et Sengoku eut un pincement au cœur…Résister ! Il devait résister !

-Pas de quoi…

Il craqua. Ses bras enlacèrent tendrement Atobe qui ne le repoussa pas. Alors Sengoku le lâcha, posa sa main sur la joue humide du capitaine de Hyotei et l'embrassa. Un léger baiser. Atobe le regarda étonné et se recula vivement.

-Pourqu…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Devant lui, le joueur de Yamabuki avait un regard triste et douloureux. Atobe ne savait que dire ni que faire ! Aussi, il se leva et partit en courant tandis que Sengoku se laissait retomber sur son lit. Il avait mal et une tache de sang apparut au niveau du ventre sur son pyjama. Sa blessure devait s'être réouverte mais le plus dur, c'était de s'être fait repousser par Atobe et de l'avoir vu fuir.

**_Fin du chapitre 5_**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer uu')

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

Il avait beaucoup couru et pourtant il n'était pas fatigué, sans aucun doute grâce aux entraînements. Il était arrivé devant son collège et les grilles étaient ouvertes…Il devait y avoir quelques clubs d'ouvert mais Atobe ne s'en soucia pas et se dirigea vers les courts de tennis. Personne. Après tout il leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas entraînements ce week-end et puis, qu'il n'y est personne l'arrangeait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions de ces joueurs. Atobe se dirigea vers le local, l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. La bazar de la veille était toujours présent. Certaines tenues tombaient des casiers, le matériel traînait un peu partout mais Atobe ne s'énerva pas. Il n'en avait pas la force et puis, après qui ? Il était seul et ne savait plus que faire. Le châtain se laissa tomber sur un banc de la pièce et s'allongea. Il regarda le plafond une dizaine de minutes puis porta sa main sur ses lèvres. Il sentait encore la pression de celle de Sengoku sur les siennes. Bizarrement, il avait un peu apprécié mais non ! Il secoua vivement sa tête et se redressa, prit ses clés, referma le local et appela le majordome pour qu'il envoie une voiture le cherchait.

Le docteur était à côté de Sengoku qui enfilait un tee-shirt fournit par l'hôpital.

-Tu peux sortir mais surtout ne te surmenage pas trop car ta blessure risque de s'ouvrir.

-Merci de me laisser sortir.

-Je ne vais pas te garder en observation pendant des jours. Par contre je voudrais que tu passes tout le jour pour que je puisse surveiller la cicatrisation. C'est quand même une méchante plaie que tu t'es fait.

-J'y penserais.

Sengoku prit ses affaires.

-Je viendrais payer les frais comme la dernière fois. Par intermittence

-Pas de problème.

Le médecin alla s'occuper d'un autre patient tandis que Sengoku quittait l'hôpital. L'après midi venait de commencer et il décida de rentrer directement chez lui. Il n'avait pas prévenu sa famille et ils devaient se demander où il était passé.

Lorsque Atobe arriva chez lui, il alla directement dans sa chambre. Il prit un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise légèrement grise, une veste souple blanche ainsi qu'un boxer noir dans sa penderie et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il aurait dû demander à une domestique de faire couler le bain mais il n'en avait pas eut envie, voulant voir un minimum de personnes. Aussi il prépara lui même son bain en mettant du sel de bain à l'abricot dans le fond et tandis que l'eau coulait bruyamment, il s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait l'air fatigué et avait un teint…indigne d'Ore-sama ! Mais qu'importe…Il avait perdu tout envie d'être indigné. Atobe enleva le tee-shirt et le pantalon que lui avait prêté Ootori et les fit tomber dans le bac à linge fraîchement vidé, puis y rajouta son boxer blanc et se plongea tout doucement dans son bain d'où une légère odeur d'abricot s'échappait.

Sengoku fut accueillit par sa grande sœur qui lui demanda où il avait passé la nuit.

-Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie sinon je t'aurais envoyé un message…J'ai passé la nuit au karaoké avec des filles du collège et après …secret !

-Ah ! Méchant ! Oh et puis tu fais ce que tu veux !

Elle partie rejoindre leurs parents. Sengoku les salua rapidement et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Il monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte a clé et s'allongea doucement dans son lit. Ainsi il devait minimiser les efforts…Donc pas de prostitution pendant quelques jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois et il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas de client. Sengoku repensa à son baiser avec Atobe…Pourquoi avait-il fuit ? Ce n'était pas trop compliqué a deviner mais ça lui avait fait mal. Il ferma les yeux et lentement le sommeil le gagna, bien qu'il ai longtemps dormi a l'hôpital.

Atobe, un peignoir sur le dos, fit venir une domestique dans sa chambre.

-Veuillez a ce que les vêtements qui sont dans le bac soient propre pour demain soir.

-Bien !

-Et faites montez mon dîner dans ma chambre.

-Que désirez-vous mangez ?

-Qu'importe.

-Bien.

La domestique alla dans la salle de bain prendre le bac et sortit de la chambre. Atobe alla fermé les gigantesques rideaux de sa chambre et resta quelques minutes devant sa fenêtre, dans le noir. Pourquoi pensait-il plus au rouquin qu'à la tentative de viol dont il avait été sauvé ? Pourquoi son visage triste, lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé, lui revenait sans cesse en tête ? Et surtout…maintenant qu'il y pensait réellement, pourquoi il avait un peu apprécié le baiser du rouquin ? Bien qu'il avait été bref, il avait été tendre. Pourquoi ?

-Atobe-sama ?

-Oui ?

-Votre repas.

La domestique fit rouler le chariot contenant le dîner d'Atobe jusqu'à lui, s'inclina et repartit. Le châtain l'approcha jusqu'à son lit et s'assit. Il devait manger pour lui changer les idées…

**_Fin du chapitre 6_**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine de cours débutait. Sengoku attrapa son sac, prit une tranche de brioche sur la table du déjeuner et partit en cours. Il l'a mangea en chemin et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

-Hé ! Gamin !

Il se retourna en entendant Akutsu l'appeler, une cigarette à la bouche.

-Y'a pas une interdiction de fumer à l'intérieur normalement ?

-T'occupes !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment va ta blessure ?

-Tu réponds a ma question par une question, on va pas s'en sortir.

-Ta blessure !

-Comment t'es au courant ?

-Je t'ai emmené a l'hôpital.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas…mais c'était normal vu qu'il s'était évanoui.

-Ah…merci.

-Normal. Alors ?

-Ah euh…bien…mais je dois pas me forcer niveau effort physique…

-Ok.

Sans rajouter un mot, Akutsu repartit et Sengoku rentra dans sa salle. Les cours passèrent rapidement et l'heure de l'entraînement de tennis était arrivé. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea donc vers les courts de tennis. Minami était là, Dan, Atobe, le vieux Banda…Atobe ? Ainsi que d'autres joueurs de Hyotei et leur manager ? Sengoku alla voir Minami, regardant rapidement Atobe qui était de dos.

-Pourquoi Hyotei est là ?

-Bah en fait, Banda-sensei et Sakaki-sensei ont organisé une série de match d'entraînement entre nos deux équipes.

-Ils ont préparé ça quand ?

-Ce week-end apparemment…

Sengoku soupira. Dire qu'il ne devait pas forcer les efforts physiques…mais au moins il pourra regarder Atobe même si celui-ci…l'ignore complètement ? Sengoku ne s'en étonna pas. Il alla dans le local de Yamabuki afin de se changer. En enlevant sa chemise il s'aperçut que du sang avait traversé le bandage mais il ne s'en soucia pas et enfila sa tenue avant de retourner sur les courts, où tout les joueurs étaient réunis. Les coachs laissèrent les capitaines organiser les matchs.

-Bon…On commence par les doubles ! Pour Yamabuki, Higashikata et moi.

-Ootori et Shishido.

Il aurait bien voulu qu'Ore-sama soit prévenu plus tôt ! Des matchs d'entraînement contre une équipe adverses ne le dérangeait pas mais pas contre Yamabuki ! Pas après ce qui c'était passé ce week-end ! Mais personne a part Ootori et Shishido étaient au courant et il ne voulait pas en informer tout le monde…Après tout il n'avait qu'a éviter Sengoku.

-Kabaji ?

-Usu

-Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Ore-sama a vu ses groupies pas loin…

-Usu.

Un mensonge, mais au moins, la présence de Kabaji a ses côtés empêcherait sûrement Sengoku d'approchait.

Les deux matchs de double venait de se terminer assez rapidement. Minami et Higashikata furent battu à _6-2_ par Ootori et Shishido. Il en fut de même pour la pair Nitobe-Kita qui perdirent _6-1_ contre Gakuto et Oshitari. Venait a présent les simples avec Jiroh contre Muromachi ainsi qu'en parallèle… :

- Ore-sama joue.

-Dans ce cas…Sengoku !

Atobe soupira. Il avait tenté de l'éviter pendant tout l'entraînement et voilà qu'il se retrouvait a joué contre lui…Mais cela allait peut-être l'aider a mieux comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait en voyant le rouquin. Quand à ce dernier, il était ravi de jouer contre Atobe car il était un joueur exceptionnel et en plus…qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy quand il jouait ! Sengoku rougit légèrement et alla se positionné sur le terrain.

_Service Atobe_. Sengoku ne devait pas laisser transparaître le fait qu'il était blessé, aussi il renvoyait toutes les balles. _1-0_. Atobe ne le ménageait pas. Il envoyait les balles d'un bout a l'autre du terrain. _1-1, Service Sengoku_. Sa blessure lui faisait mal et il voulait en finir rapidement.

_Deuce_. Pourquoi il le faisait courir comme ça ? Il savait pourtant bien que Sengoku était blessé ! Pour lui en plus ! _Jeu Atobe, 2-1. _Le châtain voulait finir ce match rapidement et quitté cet entraînement qui commencé a être long, bien que deux matchs se déroulaient simultanément. _Service Atobe. _Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur le simple d'à côté et vit Jiroh renvoyait le service d'un certain Muromachi.

Il ne faisait pas attention à lui…ou plutôt il l'évitait ! Son regard ne croisait jamais le sien et Sengoku savait que c'était de sa faute. Il renvoya le service d'Atobe par un lob…Mauvaise idée. Le châtain commença à sauter pour faire un premier smash qui atterri sur le poignée de Sengoku, faisant tombé sa raquette. Puis la balle revenant vers lui, il refit un smash et marqua le point. Le rouquin sourit et alla ramassé sa raquette.

-C'est "Rondo Towards Destruction" non?

Atobe sursauta en entendant la voix du rouquin et se retourna lentement.

-Oui…

-Elle est vraiment bien !

-…Merci…

Atobe rougit légèrement et retourna se positionné sur le terrain. _45-30. _Il fit son service et Sengoku lui renvoya. Le châtain tenta une amorti. Le roux qui était au fond du terrain courut jusqu'au filet…mais s'arrêta avant, lâchant sa raquette et portant sa main au ventre. Il avait atrocement mal, tombant a genoux il regarda sa main. Elle était couverte de sang. Sengoku savait qu'il aurait du refuser le match, a présent, il avait trop forcé et sa blessure s'était rouverte.

Atobe vit la raquette de Sengoku tombait et une tache rouge sur son tee-shirt. Sa blessure s'était rouverte ? Quand il le vit tomber à genoux, Atobe laissa aussi tomber sa raquette et courut auprès de Sengoku. Il souleva le tee-shirt du roux et observa la blessure mais celle-ci était couverte par un bandage imbibé de sang. Minami et les autres joueurs ne jouant pas accoururent auprès d'Atobe et de Sengoku.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est quoi ce sang ?!

Atobe tourna son visage au bord des larmes vers les joueurs.

-Où est l'infirmerie de votre collège ?

-Par là-bas. Je vais l'emmener.

Minami passa un bras de Sengoku autour de son épaule afin de l'aider à marcher. Il fut aidé d'Atobe.

-Je viens aussi.

-Si tu veux…

Atobe suivi donc le duo jusqu'au bâtiment et fut assailli par une tonne de filles qui le suivaient depuis un moment. Il n'était pas d'humeur et elles ne faisaient même pas partie de son « fan-club » habituel ! Il les envoya voir ailleurs s'il y était et courut rattraper Sengoku soutenu par son capitaine, qui entrait dans une salle. Atobe rentra dans l'infirmerie où Sengoku s'assit sur une chaise et enlevait son tee-shirt. L'infirmier prit un air étonné en voyant le bandage ensanglanté du roux et l'enleva, découvrant ainsi une blessure faite avec un objet coupant.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je me suis coupé avec un bout de verre…

-Avec un bout de verre ?

-Bah ouais…

-Mouais…Euh…Minami Kentaro c'est ça ?

-Oui ?

-Merci de l'avoir emmenée, je m'en occupe a présent.

-Bien.

Minami commença à partir mais s'arrêta a la porte.

-Atobe, tu viens ?

-Euh…oui.

Sengoku ne tenta pas de le retenir et Atobe rejoignit Minami. Ils commencèrent a retourner vers les courts de tennis quand Atobe s'arrêta et fit demi tour.

-Tu y retournes ?

-Oui. Dit à mes joueurs de rentrer chez eux.

-Bien.

Le capitaine de Yamabuki repartit tandis qu'Atobe partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Juste après le départ de Minami et d'Atobe, l'infirmier remit un bandage propre autour de la blessure du rouquin.

-Vraiment…blesser un si beau corps…

-…

-Je compte sur toi ce soir …

-Bien…19h c'est bon ?

-Parfait.

-Love-Hotel en forme de château à Shinjuku ni-chome (1)

-Oui je le connaît…

L'infirmier tandis un tee-shirt à Sengoku qui l'enfila et commença a se diriger vers la porte. A même moment, Atobe arrivait près de l'infirmerie. Il entendit la voix de l'infirmier.

-N'oublie pas. Shinjuku ni-chome à 19h !

-Oui oui…

La voix de Sengoku ? Atobe s'arrêta de courir quand il vit Sengoku sortit de l'infirmerie. Ce dernier le regarda avec un regard inquiet. Avait-il entendu leur conversation ? Il espérait quelque part au fond de lui qu'Atobe en ait entendu en partie…mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander.

-Euh…

-T'inquiète pas je vais bien.

Atobe poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa à Sengoku qui lui sourit tendrement. Il avança vers le châtain et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de repartir sans ajouter un mot. Atobe n'avait pas repoussé cette légère caresse et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Sengoku était parti. Il marcha vers le local de Yamabuki et ne vit que Minami et les autres joueurs de Yamabuki.

-Où est parti Sengoku ?

-On l'a vu arriver en courant, prendre ses affaires et repartir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien…

Minami fit la moue. Personne ne lui disait rien. Atobe prit ses affaires et après avoir saluer l'équipe de Yamabuki, il alla à l'entrée du collège où l'attendait son majordome. Il monta en voiture et rentra chez lui.

Sengoku arriva rapidement devant chez lui. Il avait couru lentement afin de ne pas aggraver sa blessure. Il entra a l'intérieur et monta directement dans sa chambre afin de se changer. Il prit une douche, puis enfila un jean bleu foncé avec des trous au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manche mi-long bleu clair après avoir refait rapidement son bandage. Il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait l'air fatigué…Sengoku attrapa son porte feuille, le mit dans la poche arrière de son jean, attrapa un veste souple noir et partit pour Shinjuku.

Atobe prit lui aussi une douche rapide et se changea. Il avait cru comprendre que Sengoku avait un rendez vous ce soir a Shinjuku ni-chome et il était bien décidé a le voir afin de lui parler et mettre les choses au clair. Ore-sama n'était plus dans son état normal depuis cette histoire ! Il enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Puis prit son porte-feuille, enfila une veste blanche, puis descendit demander au majordome de l'emmener jusqu'à Shinjuku ni-chome.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui !

Il ne prêta pas attention au regard plus qu'étonné de son majordome et regarda sa montre, 18h37.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 7_**

(1) Shinjuku Ni-chome : Quartier Gay de Tokyo


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

Sengoku arriva un peu a l'avance mais l'infirmier scolaire était déjà là. Il était l'un de ces récents clients…encore un membre de l'administration du collège ! L'infirmier passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Sengoku ,le serra contre lui et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

-On y va ? Voir ton corps et ce sang m'a excité tout à l'heure.

Il passa sa langue sur la joue de Sengoku qui prit un air dégoûté que l'infirmier ne vit pas. Ils avancèrent tout deux vers le love-hôtel. Il avait une forme de château médiéval et on aurait pu croire a un vrai château si des néons rose avec marqué « Love-Hotel » n'ornait pas sa façade.

La voiture s'arrêta à proximité d'un love-hotel ayant l'apparence d'un gâteau…C'était vraiment de mauvais goûts ! Le chauffeur de la voiture alla ouvrir à Atobe et lui demande pour la vingtième fois si il voulait vraiment venir ici. Inlassablement durant le trajet, Atobe lui avait répondu que oui, mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé…Il doutait. Mais où donc avait-il atterri encore ? Le châtain hésita a faire demi-tour mais quelque part, il voulait vraiment parler à Sengoku et le savoir ici l'inquiétait sur ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Laissez-moi rester avec vous.

Devait-il répondre « oui » ou « non » ? Il pourrait le protéger…

-Non. Ore-sama se débrouillera seul.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui arriverait rien car Sengoku ne sera pas toujours là pour le sauver. Il tourna le dos à son chauffeur et commença à avancer dans les rues du quartier de Shinjuku Ni-chome.

L'infirmier accéléra le rythme. Le rouquin était à quatre patte, les poings attachés par des menottes aux barreaux du lit et il avait mal. Les mouvements de va-et-vient de l'homme se faisait plus violent, plus rapide. Avait-il oublié que Sengoku était blessé ? Ce dernier sentit du sperme lui coulait le long des jambes et le corps de l'infirmier tomba sur le sien. Il se retrouvait a présent allongé sur le lit et il éprouvait une violente douleur au ventre. Son corps était compressé entre l'infirmier et le lit. De plus, les objets SM avec lequel avait joué le médecin, étaient pile sous sa blessure. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais l'homme ne bougea pas.

-Hurle encore…

Pourquoi ? Il n'avait donc aucun scrupules à le voir souffrir ? L'infirmier exerça une pression plus forte sur le corps du roux qui poussa un cri de douleur encore plus fort. Il souffrait à un tel point que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais. Une pensée lui vint en tête. Elle était pour Atobe. Il voulait le voir, lui parlait, le serrait dans ses bras mais il ne le pouvait pas. Enfin l'infirmier se leva mais Sengoku ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas faire face a cet homme ! Il voulait garder encore quelques instants l'image d'Atobe mais il sentit son corps changeait de position et les lèvres de l'infirmier se posait sur ses lèvres qu'il garda close. Le médecin le libéra des menottes, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain prendre une douche. Le roux, lui, resta allongé sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Atobe comprenait pourquoi son chauffeur lui avait demandé s'il était sur de vouloir venir. Shinjuku Ni-chome était donc un quartier gay ? Si Sengoku était vraiment ici alors ça répondait à l'une de ces questions mais il préférait l'entendre de la part du roux lui-même. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferra ?

_-Ore-sama est content d'enfin savoir la vérité maintenant, au revoir_.

Il ne pourra pas répondre ça ! Il n'avait pas réfléchi à comment il allait réagir…rien ! Atobe ralentit le pas. Il voyait au loin le Love-Hotel en forme de château et il regarda sa montre. 19h26. Il avait peut-être loupé Sengoku. Peut-être était-il déjà reparti…Et peut-être qu'il s'était fait des films ! Le châtain voulut faire demi-tour et c'est ce qu'il commença à faire quand il se rappela le baiser à l'hôpital, la caresse dans le collège de Yamabuki…Il prit son courage a deux mains et continua à avancer en direction du love-hotel qui n'était plus très loin à présent.

L'eau coulait sur son corps sali, enlevant ce liquide poisseux. Il frotta énergiquement à chaque endroits où ses mains et sa bouche l'avait touché. Il l'avait également le sang qui avait coulait de sa blessure. Blessure soi-disant « pas trop grave »…Peut-être que s'il était arrivé à l'hôpital avec un bout du ventre en moins son état aurait été jugé « grave » ! Mais il n'aurait pas souhaité ça car il aurait été gardé plus longtemps à l'hôpital et aurait dû payer plus. Sengoku arrêta l'eau, s'essuya et enfila son boxer puis son pantalon. Il prit son tee-shirt mais ne le mit pas et alla dans la chambre où l'infirmier refit le bandage. Une fois celui-ci refait, il enfila son tee-shirt et tout deux sortirent de la chambre puis enfin du love-hotel.

Il arrivait enfin devant le love-hotel dont il avait entendu parler…Atobe espérait que c'était le bon mais quoiqu'il en soit…Si Sengoku était déjà parti sa ne servait a rien. Il regarda dans les environs…Personne qu'il connaissait et surtout pas de rouquin en vue.

Ils sortirent du love-hotel et l'infirmier sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche de blouson. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit 100€ qu'il tendit à Sengoku puis il partit. Le roux descendit lentement les marches du love-hotel en rangeant ses gains dans son propre porte-feuille. Ce dernier lui fut arracher des mains et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il tomba sur un visage douloureusement familier. Atobe le regardait avec un regard entre étonnement et colère. Ce qu'il avait redouté mais en même temps attendu venait d'arriver. Celui qu'il aimé l'avait surpris dans ce que l'on appelle la « prostitution »

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 8_**


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

Il était en colère…Très en colère ! Et surtout, il ne comprenait plus rien. Atobe se doutait que Sengoku ressentait quelque chose pour lui…mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se prostituerait ! Dans quel but d'ailleurs ? Et puis…

-Tu te prostitues ?! Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ?!

-Atobe calme-toi…

Sengoku ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher puisqu'il avait été prit en « flagrant délit ». Il devait donc lui en parlait…ou pas ? Le roux ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait réellement mais pour l'instant, il fallait calmer Atobe. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, faisant taire ces paroles mais le châtain tenta de s'en défaire.

-Ecoute…Arrête de parler si fort comme ça et allons en parler ailleurs.

Il se calma et le roux prit le risque d'enlever sa main. Atobe ne parlait plus et avec la tête baissé. Sengoku le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui plus loin. Le châtain ne refusa pas ce contact, ou plutôt n'y fit pas attention, et le suivit. Ils allèrent dans un café où autour d'eux des couples s'embrassaient ou se caresser…Atobe se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et Sengoku choisit de l'emmener ailleurs, dans un café « normal ». Ils allèrent s'assoire à une table assez éloigné des autres. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et aucun des deux ne parlaient.

Il devait lui expliquer…mais par quoi commencer ? Devait-il lui parlait de toute l'histoire ? Au fond de lui, Sengoku espérait qu'Atobe pourrait l'aider…le sortit de cet sinistre affaire dans laquelle il était tombé…mais se serait profiter de lui et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

-Je…

Qu'attendait-il donc pour lui parler ? Lui poser les questions qui le perturbait depuis quelques jours…obtenir des réponses… Atobe ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était bien évidemment furieux de ce que faisait Sengoku. De la prostitution ! C'était immorale !

-Atobe ?

L'interpellé releva la tête brusquement. Il avait dans le regard une expression de fureur.

-Pourquoi ?

Enfin l'un deux osait aborder le sujet. Mais la question était vaste.

-Pourquoi…quoi ?

Ca n'avait aucun sens, ils tournaient en rond et ils le savaient. Par quel question commencer ? Laquelle était la plus importante ?

-Pourquoi…tu…

Les mots ne voulait pas sortir. Atobe déglutit et finit de poser sa question.

-Pourquoi tu te prostitue ?

Le roux regarda Atobe dans les yeux puis baissa la tête. Il voulait vraiment ce confier a quelqu'un mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Il se lança tout de même.

-Tu est prêt à m'écouter jusqu'au bout et sans m'interrompre ?

Le châtain acquiesça. Les choses allaient enfin être éclairci.

-Il y un mois et une semaine…

Peut-être que c'était trop précis…Il n'avait pas a donné des dates et combien il avait gagné a chaque fois…

-J'ai été agressé par une bande de voyou et par malchance, j'ai a leur remboursé quelque chose avec les intérêts. J'ai fini à l'hôpital. Pour pouvoir régler ma dette, un boulot n'aurait jamais pu me faire gagner assez d'argent et plusieurs boulots en même temps…Il ne fallait pas rêver et je me suis donc tourné vers…

Sengoku prit un air sombre. Il détestait ce qu'il faisait mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-…la prostitution. J'ai utilisé ce moyen pour gagner suffisamment d'argent en peu de temps. Mais malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas réussi a régler mes dettes… Je venais d'en finir une quand…je t'ai sauvé et que je me suis de nouveau retrouvé a l'hôpital.

Atobe retint ses larmes, c'était de sa faute si il avait été blessé et il s'en voulait.

-Du coup il me reste encore pas mal de choses a payer avant d'enfin pouvoir arrêter ce que je fait actuellement…

Il s'arrêta. Enfin il en avait parlé a quelqu'un ! Cela le soulageait un peu. Sengoku regarda Atobe qui avait la tête blessé. De fines gouttes d'eau tombés sur la table. Il pleurait ? C'était de sa faute ? Sengoku ne réfléchit pas plus et se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'agenouiller près d'Atobe. Il posa sa main sur sa joue humidifié par les larmes et le fit relever la tête afin de mieux le voir. Même en pleurs, Atobe était beau et Sengoku avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser…mais il se retint cette fois.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute…Ne pleure plus.

Le roux était vraiment attentionné envers lui. Atobe voulait lui poser d'autres questions mais avant il devait sécher ses larmes. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya les yeux tandis que le roux retourner s'asseoir.

-Excuse-moi…

-Ca va. Tu…

-Combien ? (1)

-Hein ?

-Combien il te reste a payer ?

-Euh…une certaine somme pourquoi ?

-Je veux…payer ! Je veux t'aider !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper Atobe…

-Mais je…

-Non. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire.

-C'est déjà trop tard…

-Je sais…mais qu'importe ! Tu m'es bien trop précieux et je ne veux pas que tu payes pour moi. De toute façon si tu me donnais de l'argent j'utiliserais le même moyen que maintenant pour te rembourser.

« Précieux »… ? Cela lui permettait de lui poser cette autre question qui le tenait a cœur…

-Que…ressens-tu exactement…pour moi ?

La voilà. Sengoku savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et rougit.

-Je…Je…

Deux petits mots ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile ! Mais aucun moyen de les prononçaient…Le roux regarda Atobe qui le fixait, rougissant lui aussi.

-Je t'aime.

Il le savait, il s'en doutait, mais il avait préféré l'entendre de la bouche de Sengoku. C'était donc bien de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui mais ce n'était pas…ou peut-être que si…Il n'en savait rien. Il doutait de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le roux. Atobe avait pourtant toujours été hétéro…Peut-être que tout les gestes de Sengoku l'avaient perturbé. Aussi il préféra ne rien dire et rebaissa une nouvelle fois la tête. Puis il se leva, suivit de Sengoku, et ils sortirent. Dehors, de nombreux couples s'embrassaient et Atobe décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il prit son portable et appela son majordome pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

-Bon bah…Je vais rentrer chez moi aussi…

A contre cœur, Sengoku commença a faire demi-tour mais fut rattraper par la main d'Atobe.

-Je te ramène. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes te prostitué.

-Il faut bien que je travaille pourtant…

-Hors de question ! Je…Je veux que tu arrêtes !

-Et comment je vais payer moi ?

-Je t'aiderais.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

Atobe le regardait furieux et Sengoku soutenait son regard. Arrêter la prostitution…il le souhaitait réellement mais il ne voulait pas qu'Atobe l'aide. Ce dernier le savait parfaitement. La voiture arriva et ils montèrent tout deux. L'un en face de l'autre, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant le trajet et quand la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Sengoku, ils descendirent tout les deux.

-Même si tu ne veux pas, je t'aiderais. Et ne rechigne pas ! Ore-sama veut que tu lui obéisses.

Sengoku sourit. Ainsi, Atobe le prenait comme ça ?

-Fais moi changer d'avis !

Un sourire mesquin, un défi lancé à Atobe. Ce dernier ne dit rien et légèrement déçu, Sengoku lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. Une fois de plus, il fut arrêter par Atobe et fut obliger de se retournait. Alors il reçu un léger baiser d'Atobe.

-Ne te prostitue plus si tu m'aimes.

Et le châtain retourna dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt, laissant un Sengoku légèrement dans les nuages.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 9_**

(1) Et non Taa-chan Ce n'est pas « Combien pour coucher avec toi ? » xD Ca n'aurait pas coller mais c'est une idée a creuser D


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

Note2 : Chapitre détente…l'ambiance habituel de la fic reviendra dans le chap. 11

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?! Il n'était même pas sur de ses sentiments pour lui et il venait de l'embrasser ?! Atobe aurait voulu se frapper la tête mais se retint. Il n'allait pas s'abîmer le visage car après tout…Sengoku l'avait mit au défi. Indirectement, certes, mais quand même ! Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas trop s'imaginer des choses. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir et puis il voulait absolument qu'il arrête la prostitution. Ore-sama aimait beaucoup donné des ordres mais pas en recevoir. Alors, malgré la réticence de Sengoku, il allait l'aider. Le problème c'était…Comment ? Il n'y a avait pas vraiment pensé. Il décida de chercher un moyen plus tard. La voiture venait d'arriver devant chez lui et il en sortit. Puis se dirigea a l'intérieur de la demeure.

Trois jours étaient passé et aujourd'hui, comme tout les Jeudi soir, les joueurs de Hyotei allaient chez Atobe afin de s'entraîner sur ses terrains privés. Ils firent plusieurs matchs où les joueurs habituels de double jouèrent en simple…et le joueurs habituels de simple jouèrent en double. Tout ceci dans le but de les faire progresser.

-Bien ! Puisque nous avons fini…

-On mange !!!!!!!!!

Gakuto sautillait sur place. Il avait faim et comptait bien squatté chez son capitaine pour manger. Les autres joueurs étaient presque tous du même avis alors Atobe dû accepter et fit demander son majordome.

-Préparez un repas pour toute l'équipe.

-T'en qu'a faire on dors aussi ici ?! Ne ne Atobe ?!!

Jiroh s'accrocha au cou de son capitaine mais fut rapidement décroché par Kabaji.

-Vous comptez squatter chez Ore-sama ?!

-OUI !!!

Atobe soupira et ordonna a son majordome de faire préparer une chambre pour chaque joueurs mais…

-On dors tous ensemble !! Préparez la plus grande chambre !!!!

-Gakuto ! Jiroh ! Arrêtez de décider pour Ore-sama !

-Laisse-les Atobe…

-Franchement…Bon et bien préparez la plus grande chambre…

Le majordome sourit et repartit vers la maison, laissant Atobe avec ses joueurs plus qu'agiter.

-Mais je vous prévient ! Ore-sama dormira dans son lit !

-Ah non ! Avec nous !

Le châtain se doutait du pourquoi ses joueurs tenaient tant a rester chez lui ce soir et voulait le faire dormir avec eux. Ils n'étaient pas idiots. Ils s'étaient tous rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas très bien. La preuve ! Il cédait facilement aux caprices de ses joueurs alors qu'habituellement ils se faisaient gentiment rembarrer.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'imposante maison d'Atobe et une fois à l'intérieur, le châtain les envoya tous à la douche. Il monta dans sa chambre et prit la sienne. Sous l'eau, il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Il ne cessait de voir le visage de Sengoku. Il le hantait, nuit et jour, à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas occupé il pensait à lui. Atobe dormait mal la nuit à cause de ça…Il…

-Je veux le voir…

Atobe s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour le rouquin depuis peu. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu aller le voir a Yamabuki mais n'avait pas pu. Le châtain passa sa main sur ses cheveux mouillé et arrêta l'eau. Il sortit de la douche et mit un boxer noir, un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu clair, puis il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon. Il y trouva son majordome qui lui annonça que ses joueurs l'attendaient dans le salon et que Kabaji était reparti chez lui. Le châtain entra dans la pièce, s'arrêta et se massa les tempes. Jiroh dormait la tête contre l'épaule d'Hiyoshi, Ootori enlaçait tendrement Shishido, Gakuto se balançait au lustre et Oshitari regardait dehors. Il les fit remettre tous à leur place et ils mangèrent a peu près dans le calme. Enfin, le repas terminé, ils furent emmené jusqu'à la chambre par le majordome. Tous ce mirent en pyjama sur ordre d'Atobe et ils s'installèrent sur les différents futons installés au sol.

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas de lit pour Ore-sama ?!

-Parce que tu dors avec nous et comme nous !

-Ore-sama n'est pas d'accord !

Gakuto balança un oreiller sur Atobe qui se le prit en pleine figure. Il avait les bras croisés et n'eut aucune réaction de défense. Il s'en prit un ou deux autres lançaient respectivement par Jiroh et Gakuto. Le châtain ferma lentement les yeux, se baissa et ramassa un coussin. Il rouvrit ses yeux et le balança sur Gakuto qui en lançait un sur Oshitari. Une bataille de polochon venait de débuter et Atobe, quoique réticent au départ, y participait à présent gaiement. Ils volaient d'un bout a l'autre de la chambre, tout ce qui bougeait été prit pour cible. L'équipe et son capitaine s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une demi-heure, complètement essoufflé. Jiroh s'était endormi dans un coin, Shishido et Ootori avaient disparu de la pièce…Hiyoshi et Atobe approchèrent discrètement de la marmotte, suivi d'Oshitari et Gakuto. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent encerclé…ils lui lancèrent plusieurs coussins sur la tête, ce qui réveilla le blond en sursaut. Tous se laissèrent tomber a terre et rigolèrent. Les joueurs sourirent en voyant leur capitaine ainsi même si c'était peu habituel. Il était détendu et avait réussi à penser à autre chose que Sengoku.

-Vous ne reverrez jamais Ore-sama comme ça…

-Sûrement…mais avoue que tu t'es amusé…

-…Oui. Sinon, où sont Shishido et Ootori ?

-J'ai mon idée mais…

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux joueurs rentrèrent.

-Pourquoi Shishido porte-t-il le haut de pyjama d'Ootori et vice-versa ? (1)

-C'est rien Jiroh…rendors-toi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Il était facile de deviner ce qu'avait fait le couple et personne n'avait envie d'en parler. Tous s'installèrent dans les futons.

-Qui va éteindre la lumière ?

Personne ne répondit, alors Hiyoshi se leva et alla l'éteindre puis retourna se coucher.

Jiroh se leva et en essayant de ne pas écraser les joueurs éparpillés dans la chambre il sortit pour aller en cuisine. Il était pratiquement 6h de matin et il avait faim. Après avoir demandé un truc a grignoter au cuisinier et il tenta de retourner dans la chambre.

-Trop grand…perdu.

Le blond erra dans les couloirs en cherchant désespérément la chambre où tous dormaient encore.

Le majordome arriva dans la chambre et réveilla Atobe. Il était 7h. Le châtain fit réveiller ses joueurs et les envoya s'habiller. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Une fois prêt, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner quand ils remarquèrent l'absence de Jiroh.

-Il est où ?

-Sûrement endormi dans une salle de bain…

-Non. Ore-sama ne l'a pas vu en se levant tout a l'heure.

-Il dormait où ?

-Entre Ore-sama et Hiyoshi.

-Ne me dite pas qu'il s'est perdu…

Désespérant ! Atobe envoya ses joueurs prendre leur petit-déjeuner et demanda au majordome d'envoyer des domestiques a la recherche du blond. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en cherchant la marmotte. Introuvable. Il entra dans sa chambre et le trouva allongé sur son lit.

-Debout !

Il le secoua mais il ne bougea pas. Atobe réessaya et au bout d'un dizaine de secousse, le blond entrouvrit les yeux.

-C'est le matin ?

-Depuis un moment ! Et il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours !

Jiroh s'étira tout en baillant et se leva. Atobe l'envoya s'habiller dans sa salle de bain.

-Franchement !

Le châtain se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et regarda en direction des courts de tennis, pensant à Sengoku. C'était décidé ! Ce soir, il allait à Yamabuki ! Quand le blond sortit enfin prêt de la salle de bain, ils rejoignirent les autres joueurs.

Les heures de cours passèrent à une lenteur…Atobe ne suivait qu'à moitié, il attendait le soir avec impatience et avait prévenu ses joueurs et Sakaki qu'il n'y aurait pas entraînement ce soir. Il irait voir Sengoku. Sa voix, son visage, ses gestes lui manquait. Il en était sur à présent. Lui, Atobe Keigo, était tombé amoureux d'un homme…Sengoku Kiyosumi.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 10_**

(1) l'allusion au pyjama échangé est en fait, le thème de ma prochaine fic PoT SanadaXYukimura


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

Note2 : On retourne dans l'ambiance !

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours que Sengoku n'avait pas vu Atobe ! Il voulait le voir, il s'inquiétait à son sujet vu qu'il était décidé à l'aider…Il avait peur qu'il est fait une bêtise…qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ! Il devait le voir.

La dernière heure de cours se termina rapidement et Sengoku, prit ses affaires et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Une fois dehors il se dirigea vers les cours de tennis. Aujourd'hui, il ne comptait pas y assister et il préférait aller à Hyotei voir Atobe.

Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes depuis que sa voiture l'avait déposé devant Yamabuki. Atobe s'était dirigé vers les courts de tennis et y avait trouvé Banda, le coach de l'équipe de Yamabuki. Ils avaient discuté rapidement ensemble et Banda avait demandé à Atobe pourquoi il était venu ici.

-J'ai à parler avec Sengoku Kiyosumi…

-Oh…Pourquoi ?

-Ca…ne vous concerne pas.

-Bon bon…Il ne devrait pas tarder. Assis-toi quelque part en attendant.

Atobe alla s'assoire sur un banc contre le local en attendant le rouquin. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire…et comment ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

Sengoku arriva enfin près du local et il n'avait vu personne sur les terrains…Il conclut donc que les autres étaient soit déjà arrivé et ils se changeaient…soit il était arrivé à l'avance. Il se dirigea vers la porte quand il vit quelqu'un adossé contre le mur du local, regardant en direction des courts de tennis.

-A…Atobe ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête.

-Sengoku…

Se souvenant de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlé, ils rougirent. Tout deux voulaient se voir…mais aucun n'avaient réfléchi à ce qu'ils se diraient en ce voyant. Quoiqu'il en soit…

-Ah ! Sengoku ! Tu es déjà arrivé ? Hum…Atobe ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Minami-bucho…Je ne participe pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

-He ?!

-Désolé.

-Bon…Mais demain tu feras plus d'exercices que les autres.

-Ok

…Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon endroit pour parler.

-Atobe…tu viens ?

-Oui…Au revoir.

Le châtain salua le capitaine de Yamabuki et suivit le rouquin. Ils sortirent tout deux du lycée et marchèrent un moment s'en s'adresser la parole. Atobe suivait Sengoku qui s'arrêta devant un parc où quelques enfants jouaient. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc côte à côte mais avec une petite distance.

-Co…Comment va ta blessure ?

-Hein ? Euh…bien merci.

Un nouveau blanc…C'était assez pesant. Atobe voulait dire à Sengoku ce qu'il ressentait pour lui…mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et le silence de celui-ci ne l'aidait pas.

-Je…Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

Atobe rougit une nouvelle fois. Il devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre qu'il…qu'il l'aimait.

-Je…

Dur. Il comprenant à présent le mal que pouvait avoir les filles de son fan-club à lui dire « Je t'aime » sérieusement.

-Je…Je t'…

Sengoku l'enlaça tendrement. Il savait que ce que voulait lui dire Atobe étaient les mots qu'il désirait entendre depuis longtemps. Et il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas facile à dire.

-Je t'aime

Enfin il avait réussi à le dir. L'étreinte de Sengoku l'avait encouragé. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue droite d'Atobe qui ferma les yeux. Le roux approcha doucement ses lèvres du châtain et l'embrassa tendrement. La bouche d'Atobe s'entrouvrit et la langue de Sengoku y entra, cherchant sa partenaire de jeu. Cette dernière, un peu hésitante, l'a rejoint rapidement et le baiser devint plus profond. Se sentant observé, les deux garçons arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et tombèrent sur les regards étonnés de quelques enfants qui jouaient dans le parc quelques instants plus tôt. Les deux garçons rougirent et ne sachant quoi leur dire ils partirent rapidement. Arrivés à la sortie du parc, Sengoku glissa sa main dans celle d'Atobe et ils avancèrent en direction de la maison du châtain qui n'était plus très loin.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi.

Il ne répondit pas et ils marchèrent en silence. Une fois arrivé devant l'imposante demeure, la séparation était un peu difficile.

-Au fait…Je sais que c'est un peu tard maintenant mais…

-Oui ?

-Tu…veux sortir avec moi ?

Atobe sourit et embrassa Sengoku qui sourit a son tour. Il considérât ce geste comme un « oui ».

-Je vais renter chez moi…ma sœur veut que je l'aide à ranger le garage. On se revoit quand ?

Il devait déjà repartit ? Atobe était un peu triste mais il savait qu'ils allaient se revoir. Le problème…quand ? Il allait être occupé toute la fin de semaine…Le châtain sortit un bout de papier de son sac, écrivit rapidement son numéro et le tendit au rouquin.

-Tiens...Et...ce week-end...on pourra se voir?

-Bien sur. Je t'enverrais un message avec mon numéro quand je rentrerai. Là je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

Sengoku sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Atobe avant de partir en courant. Le châtain rougit et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

Sengoku arriva en courant devant chez lui. Le soleil était pratiquement couché et les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Ca avait été une très bonne journée et il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait la gâcher. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison, y entra et tomba…sur les restes d'un cambriolage ?! Les tiroirs de meubles étaient ouvert, les plantes renversaient, des feuilles étaient éparpillés partout…Sengoku avança prudemment dans le salon et se retrouva soudainement, plaqué contre un mur.

-Hello…Tu m'avait oublié ?

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?! C'était à cause de cet homme qu'il avait dû se prostituer ! Ce voyou…dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui était une brute épaisse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? C'est lui qui avait foutu ce bazar ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?

-Qu'est-c'que tu fous ici ?

-Soit plus poli !

Le voyou lui donna un coup de poing au visage et le fit tomber durement par terre. Toujours aussi violent…

-File moi de l'argent !

-He ?! Mais…j'ai déjà payé ce que je te devais cette semaine !

-Pas assez ! Me faut 1000€ !

-Mais j'ai pas cette somme !

Le voyou ne dit rien et regarda autour de lui. Il attrapa Sengoku par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, face vers lui cette fois. Il le regarda d'un air sadique et lui recolla un coup au visage.

-J'lai veut pour Samedi sinon…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et lâcha Sengoku qui avait sa main contre sa joue endolori. Le voyou shoota dans un des tiroirs au sol et sortit de la maison sans rien dire. Le roux ne savait plus quoi faire. Jamais il n'aurait assez d'argent pour Samedi…dans 2 jours ! Il se dirigea, titubant légèrement, jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une compresse dans la boite à pharmacie. Il se l'appliqua sur la joue et retourna dans le salon où il commença a ranger le bazar avant que sa sœur et ses parents ne reviennent.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 11_**


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

_**Chapitre 12

* * *

**_

Il arriva chez lui et trouva son père en tenue de cuir, un fouet à la main, un homme attaché par terre et nu. Il balança son manteau sur le fauteuil et se tourna vers son père qui détachait l'homme. Une fois ce dernier libre, il les salua et partit. Laissant son « maître » et son fils seuls.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui…Mais il n'avait pas d'argent.

-Et tu es parti comme ça ?

-Oui…Je lui ai donné jusqu'à Samedi.

-C'est court…Il n'aura jamais l'argent.

-Qu'importe…Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir.

-Je le ferais venir à l'infirmerie demain…et lui donnerait rendez-vous.

Le garçon sourit et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait d'autres projets pour le rouquin. Le fait que son père, infirmier à Yamabuki, se tapait des collégiens lui importait peu. Il voulait voir souffrir les gens…et sa cible préféré depuis un moment était ce roux qui avait eu le malheur de lui abîmer sa veste. Il devait avoir hérité du caractère sadique et masochiste de son père (1). Le voyou se laissa tomber sur son lit et attrapa son portable. Il composa rapidement un numéro.

-**Allô chef ?**

-Je veux que tu observes le mec chez qui on est allé tout à l'heure pour fouiller la baraque.

-**Le roux ?**

-Ouais. Observe-le et trouve moi ce qu'il a de plus précieux.

-**Bien.**

Il raccrocha et sourit.

Le sbire arriva devant la maison dès 7h30 du matin. A cette heure-là, sa cible n'allait sûrement pas tarder à aller à l'école. Et en effet, Sengoku sortit de sa maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il le suivit jusqu'à son école et resta devant l'entrée.

Sa joue lui faisait un peu mal…Sengoku hésitait à aller voir l'infirmier car ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois…Il s'en souvenait bien ! Certes, il n'avait plus mal à sa blessure au ventre mais avec l'infirmier…valait mieux se méfiait. Oh et puis zut ! Il pouvait bien supporté une petite douleur à la joue. Le roux entra dans sa salle de classe et s'installa à sa table. Quand il eut sortit ses affaires de son sac, un message passa en annonce.

« Sengoku Kiyosumi est demandé à l'infirmerie, Sengoku Kiyosumi »

Il soupira. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas y échapper…Il se leva et se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie où il fut accueilli par ce sadique d'infirmier. Ce dernier le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et s'adossa contre le mur en face du rouquin.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?

-Je voulais examiner ta blessure…

Le roux enleva son tee-shirt et l'infirmier examina la plaie. Il afficha un sourire légèrement contrarié, le blessure était pratiquement cicatrisé…Il fit signe à Sengoku de remettre son tee-shirt. Le rouquin n'aimait pas quand cet homme le regardait comme ça…

-Ce soir on se voit…

Sengoku ne répondit pas. Il avait besoin d'argent pour samedi…mais en même temps, maintenant qu'il sortait avec Atobe, il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de chose…et pourtant…

-Quel heure ?

-19h, même endroit que la dernière fois.

Sengoku acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retourna vers sa salle de classe. Quand à l'infirmier, il préparait déjà sa soirée avec le jeune homme.

Atobe renvoya la balle avec une amortie que Jiroh ne rattrapa pas. Leur match d'entraînement venait de finir et c'était au tour de Kabaji contre Hiyoshi…Le châtain profita de cette pause pour regarder les messages sur son portable et sourit. Il y en avait un de Sengoku : « Salut…Ah ! Sa fait trop bizarre de t'envoyer un sms ! Enfin…euh…ah oui ! Si sa ne te déranges pas tu pourrais passer me voir après ton entraînement ? J'aimerais beaucoup te voir…Bisous (ah ! c'est trop bizarre…) »

Atobe sourit une fois de plus. C'est vrai que c'était assez étrange mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Il répondit rapidement qu'il viendrait dans une demi heure et retourna sur les courts, auprès d'Oshitari.

Sengoku était affalé devant la porte de sa maison, tripotant son portable quand une sonnerie retentit. Atobe venait de répondre qu'il arriverait bientôt. Il rougit et rangea son portable dans sa poche, regardant le ciel. Ce soir il se prostituerait pour la dernière fois. Il comptait dire à Atobe qu'il arrêtait…mais en excluant bien le fait que ce serait la dernière fois, ce soir.

Le sbire du voyou le surveillait toujours. Il était à présent en face de chez Sengoku, caché dans des buissons, à l'abri des regards. Il se demandait ce que pouvait attendre le roux et il eut rapidement sa réponse. Un garçon au cheveux châtain venait d'arriver à bord d'une longue voiture noir, style limousine. Etonné, le sbire vit le roux prendre le châtain dans ses bras et…l'embrasser ?! Il sourit. Il avait trouvé beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Atobe n'était pas encore habitué à ses gestes mais il les appréciaient. Il regarda Sengoku dans les yeux. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la maison, invitant le châtain à entrer mais il ne bougea pas.

-Tu ne rentres pas ?

-Mes parents sont exceptionnellement là ce soir, alors je dois rentrer rapidement…même si je préférerais rester avec toi.

Il rougit en disant ses mots. Il voulait réellement rester plus longtemps avec lui mais ce n'était pas possible ce soir. Sengoku afficha un léger sourire mais on voyait dans son regard qu'il était un peu déçu.

-Je…bon pas grave.

Il referma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci.

-Je…je t'ai demandé de venir car j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je m'en doute bien.

-Je vais arrêter la prostitution.

-Co…Comment tu vas payer tes dettes ?!

-Je trouverais…

-Je vais les payer !

-Mais…

Ses paroles s'évanouirent lorsqu'Atobe posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis car si Atobe décidait de quelque chose, il le faisait !

-Ne t'inquiète pas…Je t'aiderais.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sengoku mais il les essuya d'un geste de la main. Il sentit la main d'Atobe sur sa tête et le vit sourire.

-Chuis pas un gamin

-T'allais pleurer.

-He ?! Bien sur que non !

Le châtain rit et retourna vers sa voiture. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à Sengoku et repartit.

Pendant ce temps, le sbire avait prit plusieurs photos du couple. Il attendit que le roux soit retourner à l'intérieur avant de sortit de sa cachette et de courir jusqu'à la maison de son chef. Il était dans les environs de 18h quand il y arriva. Il sonna et la porte fut ouverte par un homme en blouse blanche.

-Tu es un ami de mon fils ?

-Ouais…Il est là ?

-Entre…

Il entra donc à l'intérieur de la maison et en passant devant le père de son chef, il sentit une main passait sur ses fesses. Il se retourna vivement mais il avait disparu.

-Alors ?

Le voyou (2) venait d'arriver dans la pièce et il fit s'asseoir le garçon sur un fauteuil. Ce qu'il fit avant de se relever rapidement car il s'était assis sur quelque chose de dur…un fouet ? Enfin, il n'avait pas à s'en occuper.

-Il est amoureux…et sort avec cette personne

-Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Plutôt… « il »

-Intéressant…Et donc ?

-Hum…il est châtain, à un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, assez grand…apparemment riche puisqu'il est arrivé chez le roux dans une espèce de limousine avec un chauffeur…J'ai des photos.

Il sortit son portable et montra rapidement les photos du couple.

-Tu as son adresse ?

-Non…

-Je crois savoir qui c'est. Ce garçon a accompagné Sengoku à l'infirmerie l'autre jour…Il vient de Hyotei je crois…Si tu veux, j'interrogerais discrètement le capitaine de Yamabuki pour savoir qui il est, demain.

-Alors c'est parfait… Rentre-chez toi !

Le voyou jeta un regard noir à son sbire qui partit aussitôt laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le plus âgé alla vers la salle de bain et se prépara pour rejoindre Sengoku. Il était 18h39. Son fils monta dans sa chambre , s'y enferma et se mit à rire comme un dément. Il avait un plan qui lui plaisait vraiment…et avait hâte de l'appliquer.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 12_**

(1) C'est même certain ! Psychopathe èé Non mais…mon Sengoku TTTT Ah ! Chotto ! C'est moi qui est donné ce caractère au voyou sans nom OO Uso !!!! Chuis sadique !

(2) Le voyou, le sbire et l'infirmier n'auront jamais de nom xD Oui je sais c'est pas pratique mais bon uu Pour moi c'est plus simple


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

* * *

Encore une fois, l'infirmier n'y était pas aller de main morte ! Fouet, objets SM et autres y étaient passé ! Heureusement que c'était la dernière fois…mais il ne savait pas comment le dire à l'infirmier. Ca n'allait certainement pas lui plaire et valait mieux attendre d'être sorti du love-hôtel avant d'en parler…Oh et puis…Pourquoi devrait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Sengoku entendit l'infirmier sortir de la douche et le vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard, habillé. Le roux, s'enveloppa dans le drap et se dirigea à son tour jusqu'à douche tout en sentant le regard pervers de l'homme dans son dos. Une fois, la porte fermé à clé, il entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau fortement et commença à frotter tout les endroits où il avait été toucher par cet homme qu'il détestait.

Dernier jour de cours avant le week-end ! Demain, Minami irait avec Akazawa, capitaine de St Rudolph, au parc d'attraction pour une journée en amoureux ! Le brun se leva dès que la sonnerie de la pause résonna dans le collège et il se dirigea vers le distributeur. Il était en train de prendre un pain au melon quand une annonce fut passé. Il était demandé à l'infirmerie. Se demandant bien pourquoi, Minami mangea rapidement son petit pain et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas long.

L'infirmier s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda fixement Minami. N'aimant pas l'attitude de l'infirmier, le brun lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Tu te souviens quand toi et un autre garçon m'avait emmené Sengoku Kiyosumi ?

-Euh…oui.

-Qui était l'autre garçon ? Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais pas moyen de me rappeler qui il est…

Devait-il lui dire ? Minami n'avait pas vraiment confiance. Mais bon, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

-Atobe Keigo du collège Hyotei. Il était ici dans le cadre d'un entraînement commun entre nos équipes.

Le médecin scolaire se leva subitement et sourit. Il congédia Minami et sortit son portable de sa poche. Composant rapidement un numéro, il le porta à son oreille et attendit. Son fils décrocha rapidement.

-Atobe Keigo de Hyotei.

**-Merci…**

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

-**Je t'en parlerais quand se sera fait…**

Ils rirent bruyamment ensemble et raccrochèrent. De vrais psychopathes !

Il avait eu l'info qu'il voulait alors autant appliqué le plan tout de suite ! Il appela rapidement quelques membres de son « gang » et alla jusqu'au collège Hyotei qui était un peu trop grand à son goût…Comment retrouvé sa cible ? Il entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et fut dévisagé par plusieurs personnes. Rapidement rejoint par ses acolytes, il interrogea un groupe de filles qui gloussaient pas loin d'eux.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Kyaaa !!! Une photo d'Atobe-sama !!! Je la veux !

-Doucement les groupies ! J'veux savoir où il est…

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles. Ce garçon était vraiment louche avec ses « amis »…Mais quelque chose dans le regard de ses derniers leur disait qu'il valait mieux leur répondre. Ce fut une jeune fille brune avec les cheveux long qui lui répondit.

-Il est dans ma classe.

-Va me le chercher.

-Et je lui dit quoi ?

-Qu'il y a un garçon qui « a une chose dont il a oublié de lui dire hier soir ». Il comprendra et surtout ne me décrit pas ! Je veux lui faire une surprise…

Les filles gloussèrent et la brune partit en courant vers l'enceinte du collège.

Atobe soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que les journées pouvaient être longue des fois…Il entendit une voix l'appelait et il se retourna vers une fille…de sa classe si sa mémoire était bonne…Décidément, quand Kabaji était pas là, il était assailli !

-Atobe-sama…

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un garçon qui voudrait vous voir dehors…

-Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Il m'a dit de vous dire qu 'il avait oublié de vous parlez d'une chose hier soir…Vous devez le retrouver derrière le gymnase.

Le regard d'Atobe s'illumina ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être Sengoku ! Il se leva de sa chaise, remercia rapidement la jeune fille et parti en marchant rapidement vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Une fois arrivé…il ne vit personne ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Soit il s'était trompé d'endroit…mais Ore-sama n'était pas si bête ! Soit c'était une farce…mais dans ce cas comment cette fille aurait pu savoir que Sengoku et lui s'était vu la veille ? Atobe était perdu dans ses réflexions et n'entendit pas le voyou arrivé discrètement derrière lui, un mouchoir a la main. Ce dernier fut plaqué sur le visage du châtain qui après s'être débattu quelques secondes, s'endormi. Deux acolytes du voyou portèrent Atobe jusqu'à la sortie du collège, évitant soigneusement les élèves de Hyotei Gakuen.

Les cours étaient fini et Sengoku prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, chercha le numéro d'Atobe dans son répertoire et l'appela. Il tomba sur sa messagerie…Bizarre. Mais il était peut-être encore à l'entraînement de tennis. Après tout Hyotei ne finissait sûrement pas au même heure que Yamabuki. Une fois arriver devant chez lui, il se stoppa. Un ,deux…cinq ! Cinq personne venait de l'encercler, sortant de plusieurs endroits. Il se prépara à se battre et eut raison. Les voyous, car il savait que s'en était, foncèrent tous sur Sengoku qui en mit un KO directement. Les coups arrivaient de partout et le roux n'en évitait que la moitié mais il tenait bon. Il n'était plus question de se laisser avoir, aussi il se défendit aussi bien qu'il le put…Malheureusement un sixième voyou arriva par derrière et assena un coup dans la nuque de Sengoku qui s'évanouit. Les autres le portèrent et se dirigèrent deux quartiers plus loin, dans un vieux hangar.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 13**_


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

_**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient des choses qui pourrait choquer...d'après la réaction qu'on eut certaine de mes connaissances Je préfère donc prévenir à l'avance et j'éspère que vous continuerez à lire cette fic malgré tout uu. J'ai eu assez de mal à écrire ce chapitre je l'avoue uu Mais c'est devenu une drogue d'écrire tasukete et je suis très fière de cette fic (on s'en fout mais c'est pas grave xD)

* * *

**_

Chapitre 14

* * *

Le voyou jubilait. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire souffrir le roux…Pour toutes personnes extérieur à son groupe, on pourrait pensé qu'une histoire de veste taché prenait des dimensions exagéré…Mais en réalité, le voyou s'en foutait complètement ! Il aimait voir souffrir les gens et sa nouvelle cible était Sengoku Kiyosumi. Ce dernier arriva, inconscient et portait par deux garçons. Ils le posèrent à terre et l'attachèrent à l'un des piliers en ferraille du hangar. Le voyou s'avança jusqu'au corps inanimé de Sengoku et s'accroupit en face de lui. Il empoigna les cheveux de Sengoku et le réveilla en lui donnant un coup de poing. Le roux ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il découvrit avec horreur qu'il était attaché et que le voyou était en face de lui, le regardant d'un air méprisant. Le roux lui rendit son regard et aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure mais c'était prendre un risque étant donné qu'il était attaché solidement…d'ailleurs les liens étaient trop serré.

-Pourquoi chuis là ?

Le voyou ne répondit pas, fit un sourire sadique, se leva et avança vers le groupe de voyou debout à quelques mètres. Sengoku le suivit de regard et quand il vit les voyous s'écartaient pour laisser leur chef passait, il cru que son cœur allait le lâcher. Debout, bâillonné et attaché contre un autre pilier de ferraille, Atobe le regardait effrayé. Le roux se débattit comme il put, tenta de se détacher mais il ne réussi à rien. Le voyou approcha son visage de celui du châtain qui tenta de se dégager mais la main du voyou autour de sa gorge l'en dissuada. Il sentit la langue du voyou se promener sur sa joue et descendre le long de son cou.

-LACHE LE TOUT DE SUITE !

Le voyou s'arrêta, enleva sa main du cou d'Atobe et se redirigea vers Sengoku qui le regardait furieux. Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du roux qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Tu crois réellement être en position pour te la ramener ?!

-Pou…Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Hum…j'ai envie.

Sengoku le regarda horrifié. Comme ça ? Sans raison ? Bizarrement l'attitude du voyou lui rappeler celle d'une autre personne…Mais qui ? Quoiqu'il en soit…

-Relâche Atobe.

-…Nan. J'ai besoin de lui.

-Pour faire quoi ?!

-Tu va le découvrir bien assez tôt…La caméra est prête?

Un des voyous, venait de sortir un caméscope d'un sac, l'avait allumé et il filmait son chef. Il acquiesça et sourit en faisant un gros blanc sur son chef. Celui s'était avancé vers lui, prit un sourire commerciale et parla devant la caméra.

-Ca filme ? Bon…aujourd'hui je vais prendre mon pied !!! Voilà père…tu va savoir ce qu'était mon projet…Savoure bien ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!

Sengoku et Atobe se regardèrent. L'un avec un regard de détresse en larmes, l'autre avec un regard où l'on lisait de la haine envers l'agresseur de la personne qu'il aimait. Le roux tira plus fortement sur les liens mais ceux-ci se resserrèrent encore plus. Pendant ce temps, le voyou était retourné auprès d'Atobe et avait commencé à lui baisser son pantalon. Le châtain lui donna quelques coups de pied et le voyou ne lui répondit que par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Atobe avait peur et les souvenirs de « cette nuit » lui revint en tête. Soudain, le voyou le força à se mettre à genoux, lui enleva le bâillon et de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler lorsque le voyou enfonça son membre dans la bouche d'Atobe, le forçant à le sucer. Le châtain failli vomir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation et encore une fois, il ne pouvait se défendre. Il entendait les cris de Sengoku qui voulait que le voyou arrête mais au lieu de ça, il accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient pour enfin, éjaculer. Atobe recracha tout le sperme que le membre du voyou avait rejeté et ce dernier lui empoigna les cheveux. Atobe n'osait le regardait et Sengoku se mit à hurler.

-ENFOIRE !!!

-Et encore…c'est pas fini !

Le voyou lâcha le châtain et se dirigea vers l'un de ses acolytes. Ce dernier lui tendit un fouet qu'il prit et alla re-bâillonner Atobe pendant que son chef avançait vers le roux.

-Mon père m'a dit que tu aimais bien le fouet…

Bien sur, c'était faux et le voyou le savait. Il leva son bras et le rabaissa vivement. Le fouet frappa violemment le corps du roux qui commençait à se rappeler à qui le voyou lui faisait penser. Bizarrement cela devenait évident au fur et à mesure qu'il recevait les coups de fouets. Cette manière de parler, d'agir…ce plaisir à voir souffrir les gens…

-T'es le fils de l'infirmier de Yamabuki ?!

Pour toute réponse, le voyou redonna un violent coup de fouet, sourit et retourna vers Atobe. Il posa le fouet à proximité du garçon et le détacha. Atobe pensait que c'était fini et qu'il le libérait…mais ça aurait été trop beau. Le voyou n'avait fait que le détaché du pilier, ses mains étaient toujours emprisonnés. Il fut forcer de se mettre à quatre pattes, le visage collé contre sol horriblement froid. Positionné ainsi il ne voyait plus Sengoku…D'ailleurs…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il devait subir tout ça ?! A cause de lui ? Le voyou se plaça derrière Atobe et il enfonça son membre brutalement dans l'intimité du châtain. Si il avait pu hurler, il l'aurait fait mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Sans aucune délicatesse et de manière sauvage, le voyou effectuait de violent mouvement de va-et-vient. Atobe avait horriblement mal. Le voyou fit demander son fouet et tout en continuant de violer Atobe, il le fouettait. Des gouttelettes de sang perlèrent sur le dos meurtries d'Atobe et en les voyant, le voyou ria comme un damné. Il fouetta plus fort, accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements…Ce fut trop pour Atobe qui sentit ses forces l'abandonnait d'un coup. Il s'évanouit. Vexé, le voyou comptait bien le réveillé, aussi il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il sortit son membre de l'intimité du châtain, le retourna afin de l'avoir en face de lui et commença à faire de légère entaille sur le torse d'Atobe. Puis une un peu plus profonde mais le châtain ne bougeait toujours pas. Le voyou haussa les épaules, regarda le roux qui avait du sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche…Apparemment il s'était mordu volontairement. Le voyou regarda rapidement ses acolytes et re-pénétra Atobe. C'était de trop pour Sengoku ! Qu'importe la douleur qu'il éprouvait aux mains à force d'avoir essayer de se libérer…Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle qu'avait pu éprouver Atobe. Le roux essaya désespérément d'enlever ses mains des cordes qui le retenaient. Il utilisa le sang qui coulait de ses poignées pour faire glisser ses mains des liens. Une fois libre, il se leva aussitôt et courut vers le voyou, lui assenant un coup de poing au visage. Il s'apprêtait à aller le frapper lorsque les autres voyous l'attrapèrent. Le voyou furieux, se releva et après avoir rapidement renfilé son pantalon, alla donné autant de coup qu'il le pouvait sur le corps de Sengoku, fermement retenu par ses acolytes. Le roux baissa la tête lorsque le voyou tenta de lui donnait un coup de poing au visage et se fut l'un des garçons qui le tenait qui se prit le coup. Profitant de ce moment, Sengoku réussit à s'échapper et alla cogner le voyou, le plaquant au sol. Il lui donna quelques coups au visage mais fut rattrapé par les autres. Il en frappa un ou deux, les mettant KO et compta rapidement pour voir combien ils étaient. Incluant le chef et celui qui tenait la caméra, ils étaient encore une dizaine…C'était beaucoup pour lui tout seul mais qu'importe. Ils se battaient tous et Sengoku s'arrangeait pour que la bagarre soit loin du corps d'Atobe. Un de KO…encore 9 ! Allait-il vraiment y arriver ? Il entendit son portable sonnait mais ne pouvant décrocher, il appuya sur une touche au hasard à travers sa poche et retourna se battre. S'occupant de celui à la caméra, le roux ne put esquiver le coup de couteau du chef des voyous. Deuxième fois qu'il se prenait un coup comme ça…Mais cette fois il ne s'évanouirait pas. De toutes façons, avec tout les coups qu'il s'était prit, Sengoku ne sentait plus tellement la douleur et ne savait même pas où il avait été touché…Il s'en inquiéterait plus tard ! Plus que 8 ! C'était très dur de se battre contre autant d'adversaires…Il entendit le bruit d'une moto dehors…Sûrement d'autres personnes qui arrivaient…Il allait devoir en affronter plus ?! Autant essayer de finir avec ceux-là d'abord. Le roux esquiva un nouveau coup et se retrouva à quatre pattes, poussait par un des voyous. S'attendant à recevoir un coup, il n'entendit que des gémissements de douleur et le bruit de coup que l'on donnait…Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui se prenait les coups et après avoir regardait paniqué, vers Atobe, il sut que ce n'était pas lui non plus…Se relevant rapidement il vit un corps tombé là où il était quelques secondes auparavant. Sengoku se retourna et vit un garçon assez grand, un uniforme blanc, une cigarette à la bouche…

-Akutsu ?!

-Bats-toi au lieu de me regarder comme ça gamin !

Sengoku reprit ses esprits et recommença à se battre. Il y avait une personne dont il voulait s'occuper en priorité…Le chef des voyous ! Celui qui était la cause de tout ses problèmes. Le roux le chercha rapidement du regard, et le vit auprès d'Atobe, son couteau sous la gorge de ce dernier. Sengoku fonçant sur lui et l'empêcha à temps d'égorger le châtain. Il lui asséna un coup violent derrière la nuque, un autre dans l'estomac et un autre au visage. Le voyou fut enfin mit KO. Voyant cela, ses acolytes arrêtèrent de se battre et prirent la fuite, laissant ceux KO et leur chef.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 14

* * *

Voila...review? lol Suite à venir ;) (j'ai trois fic de PoT en cours xD)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 15_**

* * *

Sengoku regarda les voyous détaller. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard car pour l'instant Atobe l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Il courut en boitant jusqu'au corps du châtain qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir impliquer le garçon dans cette histoire. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du châtain et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Les fines gouttelettes tombèrent sur le visage d'Atobe qui était toujours évanoui. Soudain, le roux sentit un léger poids sur son épaule gauche. Levant la tête, il vit Akutsu qui regardait inquiet les deux garçons.

-Tu devrais le rhabiller correctement…On va le ramener chez lui…Et toi tu viens chez moi.

Sengoku voulut essuyait ses larmes avec sa main droite mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger son bras droit. Il vit alors où le couteau l'avait touché…C'était assez horrible de voir son bras ainsi…Aussi il détourna la tête, essuya ses larmes à l'aide de son bras encore valide et essaya de rhabiller Atobe. Akutsu, voyant la difficulté qu'éprouvait le roux à effectué ces gestes, l'aida. Il prit ensuite Atobe dans ses bras et le porta jusque devant le hangar, là où sa moto était garée. Dehors il faisait nuit…Combien de temps s'était passé depuis leurs enlèvements ? Et puis…

-Comment tu as su où j'était ?

-…Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure…Mais j'entendais que des bruits de bagarre.

-Et ?

-Bah, j'ai écouté vite fait, raccroché et j'ai continué à rouler sur ma moto avant d'entendre des bruits de lutte dans cet hangar…Alors je suis rentré et je t'ai vu te battre.

Sengoku ne répondit pas et s'installa sur la moto, tenant Atobe contre lui tandis qu'Akutsu s'installait et démarrait sa moto. Ils roulèrent pendant un moment, le roux indiquant à chaque fois la direction à prendre pour aller chez Atobe. Une fois arrivé, plusieurs domestiques ainsi qu'un femme habillé de manière chic arrivèrent en courant.

-Keigo !

-Atobe-sama !

La jeune femme ordonna aux domestiques de descendre Atobe de la moto et de l'emmener jusqu'à le maison, dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers Akutsu et Sengoku, le regard furieux.

-Partez d'ici tout de suite !

Sengoku voulut lui parler mais il fut arrêter par Akutsu qui le fit remonter sur la moto et ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison assez modeste et une jeune femme arriva en courant.

-C'est ta sœur ?

-Jin !!! Où étais-tu ? Oh bon sang ! Vous avez du sang partout…

La jeune femme aida Sengoku à descendre de la moto et ce dernier sentit ses jambes se dérobaient. Il fut rattrapé par Akutsu qui l'aida à marcher.

-Nan c'est ma mère.

-Yuuki Akutsu…Enchanté.

-Sengoku…Ki…yosumi…

Il avait atteint le seuil de tolérance à la douleur et s'était évanoui.

-Franchement…

Akutsu et sa mère, emmenèrent le roux à l'intérieur de la maison et l'installèrent sur le canapé. Là, ils commencèrent à panser ses plaies…

Sengoku ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et ne vit qu'un plafond blanc…L'hôpital ? Il tourna douloureusement la tête et vit la silhouette d'une femme en train de cuisiner apparemment. Le roux referma les yeux et les rouvrit lentement. Ah oui c'est vrai…Il était chez Akutsu…Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? La jeune femme arriva à son chevet et lorsqu'elle vit que le rouquin était réveillé, elle lui sourit. Elle se releva, retourna dans la cuisine et ramena un plateau avec un bol de riz dessus.

-Il faut que tu manges…

-Ca fait combien d'heures que je dors ?

-Ca fait trois jours.

Sengoku regarda la jeune femme stupéfait. Trois jours ? On était donc Lundi ? Matin ou soir ? Le roux tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser sur le canapé et regarda dehors. Il faisait nuit…Bon sang…Et Atobe ? Comment il allait ? Il fallait qu'il aille le voir, qu'il s'excuse…mais voudra-t-il encore de lui ? Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Akutsu qui rentrait des cours, alla s'asseoir en face de Sengoku, là où était sa mère quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui tendit le bol de riz et le força à manger. Puis après que le roux ait fini, il le força à se rallonger. Sengoku se rendormit aussitôt.

Une jeune femme tournait en rond devant la grande porte de la chambre d'Atobe Keigo, son fils. Depuis qu'il était revenu, inconscient sur une moto, il avait changé. Le châtain ne souhaitait voir personne, n'allait pas en cours, mangeait peu. Sa mère devait bientôt repartir en voyage mais partir en laissant son fils dans cet état, l'inquiétait. Le majordome attitré de son fils vint la voir. Elle devait y aller, sa voiture était prête.

-Ne laissait personne extérieur à la demeure venir le voir. Faites en sortes qu'il mange et qu'il est tout les cours qui lui manque.

-Bien Atobe-sama.

Elle sourit, tourna les talons et partit. Le majordome soupira et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son jeune maître. Ce dernier dormait, la tête enfoui dans ses oreillers. Il referma la porte et retourna dans la salle des domestiques.

Il pouvait à nouveau marcher et ressentait enfin son bras droit. On était Jeudi…Hors de question d'aller en cours. De plus les vacances arrivaient à la fin de la semaine…Il demanderait les cours à quelqu'un de sa classe. Pour l'instant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Aller voir Atobe…s'excuser…prendre de ses nouvelles. Il alla voir Akutsu qui était dans sa chambre et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'emmener chez Atobe. Le grisé accepta et ils redescendirent pour aller devant la maison où était garé la moto. Montant à l'arrière, il s'agrippa fermement à la taille d'Akutsu. Il n'avait encore pas assez de force pour se cramponner à autre chose, le grisé le savait et le laissa faire. Ils roulèrent sans casque(1) et arrivèrent rapidement devant la demeure d'Atobe. Akutsu laissa là Sengoku et repartit. Le roux aperçut alors un groupe de personne avançait vers lui. L'équipe de Hyotei ? Il se dirigea vers eux et adressa la parole au garçon avec la casquette…Shishido d'après ses souvenirs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Le brun ne répondit pas alors le garçon à ses côtés, plus grand que Shishido, lui répondit.

-Atobe n'est pas venu en cours depuis une semaine…On va voir comment il va et…toi ?

Sengoku baissa la tête. Il s'en doutait après tout…Il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Shishido l'entraînait à l'écart du reste de l'équipe, rejoint par l'autre garçon dont le nom revint à l'esprit du roux. Ootori.

-Ecoute…on était là quand…Atobe a été violé.

-Oui…quand on t'a emmené à l'hôpital…

-Il…Il n'a pas été violé cette fois-là…je suis arrivé à temps…

-Cette fois-la ?!

-…

Sengoku retint ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas tellement se montrer dans un état de faiblesse comme celui-ci.

-Tu sais pourquoi Atobe ne vient plus en cours ?

-La semaine dernière…vendredi soir…Atobe s'est fait violer devant moi…je…n'ai pas pu le défendre !

Ootori et Shishido comprenaient mieux à présent. Ils comprirent également qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre leur capitaine et le membre de Yamabuki.

-Vous sortez ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement je pense que sa ne va pas durer après ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il eut le droit à un sourire de la part d'Ootori et ils retournèrent vers le groupe des Hyotei qui étaient devant la porte d'entrée. Ils entendirent des protestations et la voix d'un homme âgé.

-Désolé. Vous ne pouvez voir Atobe-sama pour l'instant.

-M'enfin ! On est de son équipe !

-Désolé…et enlevez votre marmotte qui dort et bave sur mes chaussures je vous prie.

Kabaji prit le blond par le col et le posa sur ses épaules en sac à patate. Gakuto tenta de protester mais fut arrêter par Oshitari. Hiyoshi aussi les épaules et commença à faire demi-tour. Il vit alors Ootori, Shishido et Sengoku.

-Nous ne pouvons voir Atobe aujourd'hui…Son majordome ne veut pas nous laissez entrer.

Déçu l'équipe de Hyotei fit demi tour suivi après de Sengoku…Mais celui-ci se fit rattraper par le majordome qui lui retint le bras. Il le regardait presque implorant.

-Vous…Vous pouvez le voir…S'il vous plait.

Le vieil homme fit une courbette tandis que les Hyotei regardait Sengoku surpris. Pourquoi lui avait-il de le voir ?! Bien sur Ootori et Shishido le savait, aussi ils poussèrent les autres à partir.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 15_**

(1) pas bien! Mettez un casque quand vous roulez en scooter ou en moto ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

* * *

Une fois les membres de l'équipe de Hyotei furent partis, le majordome se redressa et fit entré Sengoku à l'intérieur de la maison. Le roux failli d'ailleurs tomber à la renverse en entrant dans la maison. Dieu, que c'était grand ! Sengoku avait déjà eut un aperçu avec l'extérieur mais vu de l'intérieur cela paraissait encore plus grand. Le majordome fit signe au joueur pour qu'il le suive et ils commencèrent à monter d'imposants escaliers.

-Atobe-sama est tombé malade.

-Vrai…vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Nous n'en savons rien…Il refuse toutes approches et tout contacts.

Ce n'était pas étonnant…Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il y avait de quoi être malade. Néanmoins une question lui trottait dans la tête.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé rentrer alors que je ne suis pas de Hyotei ?

-Parce que je sais que vous comptez beaucoup pour Atobe-sama.

-He ?

-Je vous ai vu vous embrassez l'autre jour.

Le roux rougit fortement et baissa la tête. Ca devait être le jour où il avait demandé à Atobe de venir le voir quelques minutes…Il montèrent encore un étage et commencèrent à avancer le long d'un couloir fortement éclairé avec des portes de tout les côtés. Il arrivèrent enfin devant une porte un peu plus imposante que les autres. Le majordome entrouvrit la porte et regarda dans la chambre. Apparemment il dormait, alors il referma doucement la porte et se tourna vers le roux.

-Restez à ses côtés je vous prie.

Il s'inclina et repartit, laissant seul Sengoku. Ce dernier déglutit et ouvrit la porte. Il faisait noir dans la chambre d'Atobe et seul un léger rayon de lumière filtré à travers les rideaux. Il referma la porte et avança doucement vers le lit du châtain. Quand il vit son visage, Sengoku dû se retenir de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il dormait…Il approcha doucement son visage du sien voulant l'embrasser mais s'arrêta avant. Des larmes coulaient des yeux clôt du châtain. Alors il décida de s'assoire sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir ces moments dans sa tête. Il en faisait même des cauchemars ! Comment lui, Atobe Keigo avait-il pu être violé ?! Ses blessures faites par le fouet de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, le brûlait et il sentait encore sa présence en lui. Atobe s'agita dans son sommeil et Sengoku se leva de sa chaise. Le châtain ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit une silhouette au dessus de lui. Il l'associa à celle du voyou et se mit à hurler.

-NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

-Atobe !

Le châtain était à présent assis sur son lit à donner des coups à Sengoku sans savoir que c'était lui. Le roux tenta de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait…Quelle idée d'avoir plongé la chambre dans le noir !

-A…Atobe !

Il ne l'entendait pas et le rouait de coups qui lui faisait mal. Sengoku monta sur le lit, plaqua et chevaucha Atobe. Ce dernier en profita pour donner plus de coups. Le roux lui attrapa les poignets mais le châtain passa au coups de pieds. Alors Sengoku se laissa tomber sur Atobe et l'enlaça. Il sentit le corps du châtain se contorsionner sous lui afin de se dégager.

-La…LACHEZ MOI !!!!

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sengoku. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû parler à Atobe de ses problèmes…Il aurait dû le protéger ! Le roux plaqua ses lèvres sur celle d'Atobe qui lui mordit la lèvre alors il rompit rapidement le baiser.

-KEIGO !

La châtain se calma en entendant son prénom et arrêta tout mouvements de défense. Il sentit des gouttes lui tomber dessus et tenta d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière. Sengoku lui ne bougea pas mais il tenait toujours les poignets d'Atobe contre le lit. Alors le châtain vit le visage de Sengoku à la faible lumière qui perçait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait précédemment. Il avait roué de coups le garçon qu'il aimait. Et oui car malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, Atobe n'était pas parvenu à en vouloir à Sengoku. Il le regarda. Il pleurait et saignait à la lèvre ? C'était de sa faute ? Il ne savait pas comment rompre ce silence pesant.

-Je…

-Excuse moi…Je n'ai pas pu te protéger !

-Sengoku…

-Tu…On peut se séparer si tu veux mais…

Atobe se redressa sur son lit et embrassa Sengoku. Le quitter ? Jamais ! Il avait comprit depuis un moment que le roux comptait énormément pour lui. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans que son visage lui vienne en tête. Sengoku le comprit et enlaça Atobe tendrement tout en approfondissant la baiser. Il passa ensuite une de ses mains sous la chemise du châtain et lui caressa doucement le dos, sur les blessures causés par le fouet. Un frisson parcourut le dos du capitaine de Hyotei qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois plaqué contre son lit. Le roux passait à présent ses mains sur le torse de son amant après avoir soulevé sa chemise. Il rompit le baiser et passa doucement sa langue sur la joue du châtain pour continuer en descendant lentement le long de son cou, laissant un suçon. Arrivé à la barrière de tissu qu'il avait relevé quelques instants auparavant, il reprit possession des lèvres d'Atobe pour un léger baiser. Le châtain passa ses bras autour du cou du roux et approfondit une nouvelle fois le baiser. Sengoku en profita pour faire glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon (1) d'Atobe. Ce dernier eut un nouveau frisson suivi de quelques tremblements. Sengoku s'arrêta alors, rompit leur baiser et le regarda inquiet. Apparemment il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça…aussi, le roux enleva sa main et se laissa tomber à côté d'Atobe qui remit sa chemise.

-Désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…C'est moi qui veut aller trop vite…C'est encore trop tôt(2).

Un bruit de ventre se fit entendre et Atobe rit. Sengoku se mit la main sur le ventre et regarda le châtain.

-Où je peux trouver à manger ?

-Laisse je vais appeler quelqu'un.

-Nan c'est bon.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-Je vais chercher et je reviens.

-Ok…

Sengoku ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre tandis qu'Atobe se levait de son lit et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors. La nuit commençait à tomber…

Le roux n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte après l'avoir refermé. Trois soubrettes et le majordome étaient devant la porte. Deux debout, les deux autres par terre.

-Pourquoi vous…

Une des soubrettes posa sa main sur la bouche de Sengoku, l'empêchant de parler. Puis les deux qui était assise par terre se relevèrent et emmenèrent Sengoku plus loin dans le couloir. La soubrette enleva sa main.

-Pourquoi vous étiez devant la porte ?

-Nous avons entendu des cris dans la chambre d'Atobe-sama.

-Alors nous sommes monté mais

-Je les ai arrêté et je leur ai raconté que vous étiez avec Atobe-sama.

-Et ?

-Nous avons écouté à la porte.

-Mais il n'y a rien eu d'intéressant apparemment…

-Dommage…

Sengoku ria. Atobe avait des domestiques assez perverses ! Il allait devoir faire attention la prochaine fois. Le roux demanda où était la cuisine et le majordome(3) lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à se déplacer et lui demanda se qu'il désirait.

-Euh…Comme vous voulez tant que ça se mange.

Le majordome partit tandis que les soubrettes raccompagnèrent Sengoku jusqu'à devant la chambre de leur jeune maître. Elles souhaitèrent bon courage à Sengoku et repartirent en gloussant. Le roux sourit et rentra dans la chambre mais Atobe n'y était plus. Il entendit un bruit d'eau qui coulait et en déduisit qu'Atobe devait être dans sa salle de bain…probablement. Il se retint d'aller jeter un coup d'œil et alla s'assoire sur le lit de son amant avant de s'y allonger. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et s'endormit.

Le majordome frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Hésitant à entrer, la porte s'ouvrit alors sur Atobe.

-Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux.

-Merci…

Le châtain prit la chariot avec le repas et retourna dans sa chambre. Le majordome ferma la porte et repartit en chassant les soubrettes cachés pas loin. Atobe alluma la lumière et vit que Sengoku était allongé sur son lit. Il sourit, s'en approcha et vit que le roux dormait. Il laissa le chariot à proximité, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea à son tour sur son lit avant de se lover contre Sengoku.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 16_**

(1) de son pyjama quoi xD

(2) Se sera quand le bon moment alors ?! èé Ah ! c'est moi qui écrit c'est vrai xD

(3) Décidément, écouté _Vampire_ de Kato Kazuki et regardait le clip de temps en temps entre trois/quatre phrase sa influence xD Le serviteur de Kato dans le clip bah…le majordome à sa tête quand je l'écoute xD Alors que d'habitude il ressemble plus à Watari dans Death Note ! Remarquez…ils se ressemblent un peu Oo


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 17_**

* * *

Quand Sengoku ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le visage endormit d'Atobe contre lui. Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et tenta de se lever mais la main d'Atobe tenait fermement le bas de son tee-shirt. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, Sengoku se réinstalla et passa sa main dans les cheveux du châtain. Il les caressa un moment tout en le regardant et se rendit compte qu'Atobe s'agitait dans son sommeil. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos, encore une fois.

-Non…lâchez-moi…Je ne veux pas…Sengoku…

Le roux serra contre lui le corps endormi du châtain et se mordit fortement la lèvre. Il allait le faire payer à ce voyou ce qu'il avait fait à Atobe. Le tout était de trouver comment. Le mieux était de régler ça lui-même mais…Quoiqu'il en soit…Il enleva doucement la main du châtain de son tee-shirt sans le réveiller et se leva. Il faisait encore nuit dehors mais qu'importe.

Les vacances…enfin ! Sengoku allait pouvoir en finir complètement avec tout ses problèmes.

Il était partit, il y a quatre jours de chez Atobe…l'homme qu'il aimait mais qui par sa faute, avait été violé. Il ne pouvait pardonner ce voyou ! Après avoir quitté la maison d'Atobe, il était rentré à pied jusqu'à chez lui…cela avait été assez long car il avait toujours mal à ses blessures. En rentrant, sa mère s'était jeté à son cou, lui demandant où il était passé…Bien sur, Sengoku s'absentait souvent pendant un moment de chez lui, sa mère était habitué…Mais là cela avait duré plus longtemps. De plus, son fils était revenu…blessé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Kiyosumi ?

-Maman…J'ai à te parler.

Il avait décidé de parler de tout à ses parents. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire…Après avoir réfléchit à comment se venger, il en était arrivé à choisir la meilleure solution. Mais plusieurs idées lui étaient venu en tête avant... Joindre le voyou et se lancer dans un combat acharnée ? Sengoku en avait marre de se battre…Et puis cela ne résoudrait rien. S'en prendre à quelqu'un auquel il tenait ? Ce serait faire exactement la même chose que lui et de toute façon…Sengoku ne s'en sentait pas capable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiyosumi ? C'est quoi toutes ses blessures ?

Ils s'assirent. Sengoku s'installa sur une chaise en face de sa mère, assise sur le canapé. La femme au cheveux roux(1) regardait son fils d'un air inquiet. Par quoi commencer … ?

-Ce que je vais te raconter va peut-être te choquer…Tu pourras me frapper ou me virer de la maison…Ne pas me croire…M'aider…

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui dit qu'elle allait l'écouté…qu'il pouvait parlé. Alors Sengoku décida de commencer par le début.

-Il y a bientôt deux mois…J'ai accidentellement abîmé une stupide veste à un voyou qui par la suite, m'a demandé de le rembourser…Et avec les intérêts.

Sa mère ne l'interrompit à aucun moment du récit. Sengoku parla de la prostitution avec beaucoup de difficulté…Il parla d'Atobe, à quel point il pouvait l'aimé et qu'il avait été violé par sa faute…Du fait qu'Atobe était malade, ne sortait plus de chez lui et avait peur de chaque contact avec qui que se soit…

-Je…

-Kiyosumi…

Sa mère se leva et Sengoku ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une gifle. Mais au lieu de cela, il sentit les bras de sa mère l'enlaçait et lui caressait la tête doucement.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé tout de suite ?

Des larmes coulèrent des joues du roux. Il avait été soulagé d'en parlé avec Atobe…Mais avec sa mère s'était mieux. Il savait que ses parents allaient l'aidé mais il espérait qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien.

-Comment…je peux mettre fin à tout ça ?

-Porte plainte…Mais il faudrait des preuves.

-Des preuves…

Est-ce qu'il en avait ? Pour l'infirmier…Les cicatrices des coups de fouet ne marcherait pas…Pour le voyou…

-La caméra !

-Quel caméra ?

-Le…Le voyou quand il a violé Atobe…un de ses sbires filmait avec une caméra !

-Et où est-elle ?

Sengoku qui s'était levé brusquement se laissa tombé sur sa chaise. Elle avait dû rester dans le hangar…Ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer y retourner…Le voyou avait dû la récupérer. Le roux ne savait plus quoi faire. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

-Kso !

Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Sengoku était rentré chez lui. Depuis, il n'avait pas été voir Atobe, n'était pas sorti et passait son temps à chercher un moyen de récupérer la caméra et son contenu. Quatre jour était passé depuis cette discussion…

Atobe ouvrit lentement les yeux…Il allait mieux et avait recommencé à se nourrir. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le châtain avait mal partout…Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis qu'il s'était fait…violé. Bouger pour se laver, manger ou marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre avait été les seuls mouvements qu'il avait effectué.

-Sengoku…

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis une moment…Combien de temps depuis qu'il était parti pendant qu'il dormait ? Quelques jours ? Une semaine ? Il avait perdu le cours du temps. De plus…il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir joué au tennis depuis des années et cela le manquait. Il alla se laver puis s'habilla avant de descendre sur ses terrains privés avec l'une de ses raquettes. Rien que d'être sur un court lui remontait le moral et il commença donc à tapé quelques balles contre le mur d'entraînement après quelques échauffements. Seulement, après un quart d'heure, il s'arrêta. Il avait réellement envie de joué au tennis mais actuellement, c'était Sengoku qui occupé son esprit. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro du roux.

-…

-_Yo ! C'est Sengoku Kiyosumi !! __Je suis pas là donc laissez un message ou votre numéro_ _!(2)_

-Euh…Sengoku…C'est Atobe. Je...rappelle moi s'il te plait.

Il raccrocha et s'adossa contre le mur d'entraînement. Il espérait que Sengoku le rappellerait rapidement.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 17_**

(1)Ne connaissant pas la mère de Sengoku, son caractère est entièrement inventé…tout comme son apparence physique.

(2) Connu mieux comme message xD


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 18_**

* * *

Sengoku avait tout de même décidé de retourner dans le hangar. Il y avait une chance minime qu'il y retrouve la caméra…Mais qui ne tentais rien...n'avait rien ! C'était donc vers le hangar qu'il se dirigeait…D'après ce qu'il souvenait ça devait être par là…Non pas par là…Zut. Il était inconscient quand on l'y avait emmené. Il ne se souvenait que du trajet du hangar jusqu'à chez Atobe…Comment il allait d'ailleurs ? Sengoku avait peur de le voir…Il craignait de se faire rejeter…Il regarda son portable. Un appel, d'Atobe…Il l'écouterait plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait retrouver cet hangar à la c ! Autant partir d'un endroit qu'il reconnaissait. Il marcha donc en direction de chez Atobe mais ne comptait pas encore allez le voir…Sans doute était-ce encore trop tôt. Il n'eut pas à aller jusqu'à chez le châtain. Ces maisons…cette route…Pas de doute. Il avait emprunté ce chemin avec Akutsu. Le roux regarda au alentour…Il lui semblait qu'il était venu de par là-bas…Il marcha donc en direction du nord et au fur à mesure, le nombre de maison diminué, des bâtiments désaffecté apparaissaient et enfin, il arriva devant le hangar. Il fit coulissé la porte en taule et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiments. Aucun doute…C'était bien ici. Il ne pouvait oublier cet endroit et ce qu'il s'y était passé. Sengoku avança jusqu'au pilier où il avait été attaché. Sur le sol, il y avait du sang séchée…le sien qui avait coulé lorsqu'il avait tenté d'en lever ses mains des liens qui le retenait. Le roux regarda ses poignées. Il allait avoir quelques cicatrices mais qu'importe, son corps entier en avait et il ne les comptait plus. Le roux s'avança alors là où avait été violé Atobe, il baissa la tête et se laissa tomber à genoux.

-KSO !!!!!!!!

Il frappa un coup de poing contre le sol, se releva et regarda rapidement sur le sol si il voyait la caméra. Il n'y avait rien, comme il s'y attendait. C'était évident que les voyous aient récupéré cette vidéo…Sengoku regarda tout de même autour de chaque piliers pour voir si par hasard, elle n'avait pas glissé derrière l'un deux mais il ne trouva qu'un portable… ? Il le ramassa et l'examina rapidement en allant directement dans le répertoire. Un numéro avec marqué « Boss » lui indiqua que c'était le portable d'un des voyous. Sengoku voulut le balancer au loin mais se retint. Il pourrait lui servir ce portable…Il le rangea dans sa poche et sortit du bâtiment. L'air y devenait insupportable. Le roux reprit alors le chemin inverse et retourna chez lui.

Atobe raccrocha une fois de plus. Sengoku ne répondait toujours pas…Pourquoi ? Il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il espérait que le roux allait bien et qu'il ne faisait rien d'inconsidéré…

Il alla directement dans la cuisine en rentrant, voir sa mère qui préparait le repas. Sengoku s'adossa alors contre le mur près du frigo et sortit le portable de sa poche.

-Tu l'as…Retrouvé ?

-Non…

Sa mère lâcha ses ustensiles de cuisine et s'approcha doucement de son fils, posant une main consolante sur son épaule. Elle vit alors le portable.

-Ce n'est pas celui que ton père t'a acheté…

-Je l'ai trouvé là-bas…Il appartient à l'un des voyous.

Sa mère retourna devant le plan de travail et continua à cuisiner.

-J'ai bien une idée mais…

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne sais pas si elle marchera…

-Dit toujours Kiyosumi.

-N…Non…Je préfère régler ça par moi même. Tu m'as déjà suffisamment aidé maman.

Le roux sortit de la cuisine et alla directement dans sa chambre. Oui. Il devait régler cette histoire seul…ou peut-être avec l'aide d'une personne…

Cette fois, le portable vola dans la chambre. Bon sang…Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?! Atobe faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, alla reprendre son portable et tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler Sengoku. Il tomba encore sur le répondeur dont il connaissait le message par cœur.

-Ore-sama déteste qu'on ne lui réponde pas !

C'était décidé, il allait rendre visite à Sengoku. Il rangea son portable dans son pantalon et sortit de sa chambre, tombant nez à nez avec quelques soubrettes.

-Que faites vous devant la chambre d'Ore-sama ?

-Nous…Venions voir pourquoi il y avait du bruit…

-Du bruit ? Ah…mon portable…

Le pauvre d'ailleurs…Il allait devoir le changer maintenant qu'il était tout cabossé de partout. Ecran fissuré, touches ne tenant que légèrement…Il regarda l'une des soubrettes et lui ordonna :

-Aller faire préparer une voiture !

-Bien Atobe-sama.

Le châtain tendit ensuite son portable à une autre soubrette.

-Changez moi ce portable…Mais arrangez-vous pour qu'Ore-sama garde son numéro !

-Bien Atobe-sama.

Toutes les soubrettes repartirent et Atobe retourna dans sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement, troquant son tee-shirt noir pour une chemise blanche et son pantalon blanc pour un pantalon noir(1)

Cette idée lui paraissait la mieux…Même si il doutait de ses capacités pour le coup. Sengoku se leva de sur son lit, attrapa son portable et celui du voyou, sortit de sa chambre et alla à l'entrée. Sa mère arriva alors pendant qu'il mettait ses chaussures.

-Où tu vas ? Il se fait tard…

-Une petite affaire à régler…Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien m'arriver.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère pour lui répondre et sortit aussitôt. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et il pour mettre son plan à exécution, il était plus simple d'être dehors…Chez lui, il risquait de se faire trahir accidentellement. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un endroit calme où il ne risquerait pas d'être dérangé. Le roux marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver devant son collège, Yamabuki. Il sauta la barrière et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

-Ici se sera bien…

Il décida de monter sur le toit du bâtiment. Bien évidemment, la porte du hall d'entrée était ouverte. Il arriva donc sur le toit rapidement sans avoir à escalader les murs…

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Sengoku mais Atobe ne sortit pas…Du moins pas immédiatement. Il n'avait absolument réfléchi à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire…La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, Atobe l'avait frappé et mordu…Sengoku avait voulu passer à l'acte mais il n'avait pas pu. Le châtain n'avait pas pu se laisser faire. Des séquelles. Elles allaient sûrement restés pendant un moment mais passeront avec le temps. Atobe l'espérait. Il se secoua vivement la tête et sortit de la voiture sans l'aide du chauffeur. Il lui demanda néanmoins d'attendre un peu avant de repartir…Le châtain se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, hésitant à sonner. Il prit son courage à de mains et appuya sur la sonnette. Il entendit alors quelqu'un arrivait en courant de l'autre côté et son cœur fit un bond. Et si c'était Sengoku ? Mais non. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme au cheveux roux mi-long.

-Bonsoir. Que voulez-vous ?

-Euh…Bonsoir. Est-ce que Sengoku est là ?

-Kiyosumi ?

-…Oui.

-Désolé jeune homme. Il est partit depuis une demi heure…

Atobe baissa la tête, salua la mère de Sengoku et commença à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par la rousse.

-Atobe-kun ?

-Oui ?

-Alors c'est bien toi...Tu veux pas rentrer et attendre ici? Kiyosumi ne devrait pas rentré dans longtemps…

Le châtain hésita un peu mais accepta finalement. Il alla dire à son chauffeur de repartir et suivit la femme dans la maison.

Sengoku inspira, expira…et appuya sur la touche d'appel. Il porta le portable à son oreille et attendit. Il entendit rapidement la voix de celui qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

-B…Boss ?

-**Pourquoi tu m'appelles** ?

-Je…voulais savoir si je vous pouviez me prêter la vidéo du viol de l'autre jour.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 18_**

(1)quel originalité dans les vêtements


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 19_**

* * *

-Ahahahah ! Pourquoi tu là veut ?

Aïe ! La question qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose…Celle dont la réponse allait être le plus difficile à prononcer…Mais il ne devait pas se trahir. Sengoku enfonça ses doigts sur sa cuisse à travers son pantalon.

-Je…La façon dont vous avez fouetté les deux garçons…et le viol de l'autre châtain là…J'aimerais vraiment les revoir !

-Ca t'a excité ?

-Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point…Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser depuis la dernière fois…

-…

Le voyou sourit et prit la casette dans sa main gauche. Quelque part, il se doutait que ce n'était pas l'un de ses sbires…et l'idée que ce soit Sengoku lui plaisait assez.

-Quel a été ta partie préféré ?

-Quand…

Les mots ne voulait pas sortir…Sengoku ne voulait pas les prononcer. Nana c'était vraiment une idée stupide…il devait arrêté ! Il le voulait…mais l'image d'Atobe lui revint en tête. Non. Il devait en finir et qu'importe si c'était dur. Rien. Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'avait subi Atobe.

-Quand le châtain s'est évanoui, que vous lui avez fait des entailles sur le corps et que vous l'avez pénétré encore…c'était vraiment…

Pour la crédibilité, Sengoku avait dit ça de la façon la plus perverse qu'il pouvait, haletant légèrement et il entendit le voyou rire. Le roux espérait qu'il le croyait et qu'il ne lui demanderait rien d'autre…

-Intéressant…Demain devant le hangar. Je t'envoie un message pour l'heure.

Il raccrocha, ne laissant pas Sengoku répondre. Il se demandait pourquoi…il avait dit « intéressant » ?

Le voyou se leva et alla voir son père dans son bureau. Ce dernier était en train de regarder la copie du viol d'Atobe sur son ordinateur tout en caressant le manche de son fouet. Quand il entendit son fils arrivait, il se tourna vers lui.

-Je crois bien que Sengoku vient de m'appeler.

-Vraiment ?

-Il se faisait passé pour l'un de membres de mon gang.

-Et il voulait quoi ?

-La casette…Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi (1)…a moins qu'au final le viol de son copain l'ait vraiment excité.

Ils rirent et le voyou retourna dans sa chambre.

La rousse fit s'asseoir Atobe en face d'elle et le détailla. Son fils était tombé amoureux d'un bien beau garçon. Que son fils soit gay…cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. De toute façon quoiqu'elle aurait dit ou fait n'aurait rien changé et elle ne comptait pas s'opposer à lui. Il était amoureux…elle était contente pour lui.

-Bien…Atobe-kun…

-O...oui?

Rencontre avec sa future belle-mère ? A cette pensée, Atobe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'en était pas là et de toutes façons…Il ne serait peut-être pas avec Sengoku pour toujours. Ils étaient jeune mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser. Ils avaient le temps et leur histoire n'avait pas encore réellement commencé.

-Que ressens-tu pour Kiyosumi ?

-Je…

Il rougit fortement et regarda ses mains posaient sur ses genoux. Une posture digne d'Ore-sama d'ailleurs mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en soucier.

-Je l'aime.

-Je vois…

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que…Sengoku ne m'aimes plus ?

Il serra les poings et regarda la rousse dans les yeux, qu'elle avait bleu…comme ceux de son fils.

-Pourquoi cette question ?! Comment ne pourrais-t-il ne plus t'aimer après tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Bah justement…

-Il t'aime plus que tout. Je peux même te dire qu'il a peur que tu ne veuilles plus de lui. Il ne veux pas te perdre et s'en veut pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

Mais enfin…Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir !

-Ce…j'aurais dû être plus prudent, me défendre, me…

Il pleurait et la mère de Sengoku se leva pour aller l'enlacer tendrement. Atobe ne la repoussa pas, il était bien trop occupé à pleurer et puis…il éprouva un sentiment de…nostalgie ? Le châtain pense vaguement à sa mère mais son image était flou et disparut rapidement de son esprit.

Sengoku s'allongea sur le toit et regarder le ciel et la nuit tombait de plus en plus. Il décida de rentrer afin de ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Il prit son portable et regarda. Plusieurs appels en absence…Atobe, Atobe, Atobe, Akutsu, Atobe…Akutsu ? Pourquoi avait-il essayé de le joindre? Le roux décida de l'appeler une fois rentrer chez lui. Quand à Atobe…Il allait falloir qu'il aille le voir. Au moins pour s'expliquer, s'excuser une fois de plus peut-être…Sengoku descendit du toit par les escaliers et sortit du collège. Il marcha un moment lentement et commença à avoir la tête qui tournait.

-Aïe…Mal de crâne.

Mais sûrement pas que ça. Le stresse peut-être ? Il avait dû se retenir lorsqu'il avait appelé le voyou. Se retenir de lui hurlait dessus et de le traiter de tout les noms. Il avait dû se mettre dans la peau d'un…pervers. C'était dur mais il l'avait fait. Sengoku s'appuya contre un muret et porta sa main sur son front. Il avait un peu de fièvre…Après tout les coups qu'il s'était prit, il était normal qu'il se sente pas bien…Mais quand même. Sa dernière bagarre remontait à quelques jours à présent. Le roux continua à marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Il était temps qu'il arrive. Son mal de tête avait empiré et il commençait à ne plus pouvoir rester conscient. Dès qu'il serait à l'intérieur, il irait s'allonger n'importe où.

La mère de Sengoku était allé dans la cuisine préparait les derniers éléments du repas de ce soir. Atobe composa le numéro de sa maison sur son portable et attendit.

-**Atobe-sama ?**

-Ore-sama ne rentre pas manger ce soir. Il reste chez Sengoku Kiyosumi.

-**Bien. Vous nous appellerez pour que l'on viennent vous cherchez après ?**

-Oui.

Il raccrocha et se leva pour rejoindre la rousse dans la cuisine. Il pouvait au moins aider un peu…même si ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Seulement, au moment où il entrait dans la cuisine, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Va voir s'il te plait. Ca doit être Kiyosumi…

Le châtain s'exécuta et alla dans le hall d'entrée. Effectivement, il reconnut Sengoku qui s'écroulait au sol ?! Atobe alla immédiatement à ses côtés et retourna le corps du roux vers lui. Pas de blessure apparente…qu'avait-il alors ? Il était en sueur et le châtain appela aussitôt la mère du garçon qui accourut. Elle posa sa main sur le front de son fils. Bouillant.

-Il a de la fièvre…

Atobe ne répondit pas, souleva le roux et fut aidé par la mère de ce dernier. Ils l'emmenèrent jusque sur le canapé où ils l'allongèrent.

-Je te le confie. Je n'ai plus de glace donc je vais chez les voisins (2)

-D'accord…

Elle partie, laissant Atobe assis au côté de Sengoku.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 19**_

(1)euh…Psychopathe et sadique…mais idiot et débile ! je préfère le faire comme ça…sinon l'histoire va jamais avancé si il devine les intentions de Sengoku à chaque fois '

(2)Euh ça…bah on mets pas de la glace ou quelques choses de froid sur le front des gens quand ils sont malades ? Pour baisser la température…Roh et puis zut Je met ce que je veux dans ma fic et toc :P


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur: Shigure-chan

Base: Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

_**Chapitre 20** _

Atobe posa sa main sur le front de Sengoku. C'était vrai qu'il était brûlant bon sang! Le châtain passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux du roux, déplaçant ou replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux…Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus? C'était idiot, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent…Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à ses appels l'avait induits en erreurs. C'était probable. 

-Sengoku…Comment…

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front du roux qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il reconnut rapidement le châtain et ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné.

-Atobe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il tenta de se relever mais il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête. Il resta donc allongé, regardant le capitaine de Hyotei qui était à ses côtés.

-Désolé.

-Pour quoi?

-De ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages. Je…Je crois que j'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi? Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas…

-Je sais mais…

Atobe posa sa main sur le front de Sengoku, brûlant (1)…Il espérait que la mère du roux reviendrait bientôt avec de la glace…Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça…souffrir.

-Au fait…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis…venu pour te voir. Ta mère m'a dis que tu n'étais pas là mais elle m'a fait rentré quand même…Là, j'allais resté manger chez toi…

-He?

-Je sais…c'est bizarre.

-Mais non pas du tout…Ca me fait plai…sirs…

Il s'endormit et Atobe se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la mère du roux arriva alors, un pack de glace dans la main.

-Je vais partir.

-Tu ne restes pas manger?

-Non…Il se fait tard et puis…Sengoku s'est endormi.

-Bien…

Atobe appela son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le cherché, salua la mère du roux et partit.

Sengoku regardait le plafond depuis une dizaine de minutes…Vu la lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce…c'était le matin. Encore tôt d'ailleurs, vu qu'il n'entendait pas sa mère dans la cuisine. Atobe était-il rentré? Sûrement. Quelque part, sa l'arrangeait. Il ne voulait pas trop lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête pour régler définitivement ses problèmes. Le roux se décida à se lever de sur le canapé. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête mais il avait faim. Il alla donc dans la cuisine et trouva sur le frigo, un mot accroché:

«Kiyosumi, si tu te réveilles pendant la nuit, je t'ai gardé un peu des plats d'hier soir dans le frigo. Réchauffe les»

Il ouvrit donc le frigo et tomba sur les plats en question. C'était le matin…Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger ce type de plat mais il avait faim alors tout lui convenait.

Atobe s'étira. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit a pensé à Sengoku. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il s'inquiétait un peu mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien…enfin…normalement. Le châtain se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain se préparait. Aujourd'hui il retournerait voir Sengoku. C'était les vacances après tout…Il comptait donc passé du temps en compagnie du roux. En espérant qu'ils ne leurs arriveraient plus rien.

Le roux prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Akutsu. Celui-ci répondit rapidement, ce qui n'étonna pas le roux.

**-Quoi?**

-Salut.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

-Je suis…désolé de te demander une fois de plus de l'aide mais…J'ai besoin de toi.

**-…Je t'écoute.**

-Alors voilà…

Ils parlèrent une dizaine de minute puis raccrochèrent simultanément. C'était décidé et à présent…tout allait se jouer dans l'après-midi normalement. Il ne manquait que l'heure du rendez-vous avec le voyou. Cette information ne tarda pas à arrivait. Le portable du sbire que Sengoku avait trouvé sonna dans sa poche et le roux lut le message envoyé.

_**«Rendez-vous à 14h…»**_

Cours mais clair. Le roux reprit son portable et envoya un message à Akutsu. Puis il se leva, monta dans sa chambre, prit des affaires et alla dans la salle de bain.

Le grisé sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers le hangar où il avait récupéré Sengoku et Atobe, la dernière fois. Il regarda son portable et vit que Sengoku lui avait envoyé un message. L'heure était annoncé…Il se demandait si le plan du roux allait fonctionné. Bah, il verra bien. Pour l'instant, il devait étudié le terrain…

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva rapidement. A 13h50, c'est Akutsu qui arriva le premier. Il se «cacha» près du bâtiment du hangar désaffecté. Puis à 13h55, ce fut le voyou qui arriva, un air satisfait sur le visage. Enfin à 14h00, Sengoku arriva. Il marcha lentement vers le voyou qui ne fut pas étonné de voir le roux.

-Je savais que c'était toi.

-Et…Tu m'as fait dire des choses perverses en le sachant!

-Ouais.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré…(2)

-Je sais.

Et en plus ça le faisait rire! Vraiment…Il devait lui manquait une case! Sengoku s'avança encore plus vers le voyou. Il avait envie de le frapper…De lui faire le plus de mal possible mais il fallait qu'il se retienne. 

-Donne moi la casette.

-Non. Pourquoi je te la donnerais? 

-…

-Me dis pas que t'as vraiment kiffé quand j'ai violé ton copain!

-BIEN SUR QUE NON!

Sengoku se jeta sur le voyou et le plaqua au sol. Il s'apprêta à lui donné un coup de poing quand il vit Akutsu le regardait. Il se rappela alors qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne…Il se releva donc et le voyou en fit autant.

-Franchement…T'as même plus l'courage de te battre…Tapette!

Ne pas céder…Ne pas le frapper…Ne pas riposter!

-Bah alors? T'as perdu ta langue?

-Donne moi la casette!

-J'ai dit non. En plus tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Il commença à faire demi tour. Il avait perdu de l'intérêt pour son «jouet». Celui-ci ne ripostait même plus…Ce n'était plus marrant. Il avança donc mais fut arrêté par un garçon au cheveux gris en bataille, Akutsu.

-J'te reconnais…T'es celui qu'est venu te bastonné l'autre jour quand j'ai violé l'chatain… 

-…Gamin!

Akutsu avança rapidement vers le voyou et lui attrapa le poigné droit. Le voyou était plus petit que lui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il était face à face. Franchement, c'était minable!

-Lâche-moi!

Akutsu ne répondit pas et plaqua le bras du voyou dans le dos de ce dernier tout en prenant la casette de sa main libre.

-Hé! T'es pas bien!

-Je t'ai connu plus fort et plus imposant que ça…

Sengoku venait d'arriver devant lui et Akutsu lui donna la casette.

-Où sont tes petits copains…Tu fais moins le fier!

-Et toi, je te trouve bien insolent. Alors comme ça il te faut ton garde du corps maintenant!

Le voyou voulu donné un coup avec son bras libre mais le grisé l'en empêcha. Il avait à présent les deux bras retenu fermement dans son dos.

-Pitoyable…

C'était vraiment l'impression qu'avait Sengoku en regardant le voyou. Il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Bon sang! Où étais passé la brute qui le frappait tout le temps? Qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital? Qui avait violé Atobe?

-Pff…fais ce que tu veux avec la casette. Tu ne m'amuses plus de toute façon.

Un changement soudain. Il en avait marre de «jouer» avec Sengoku…

-Tu t'fous de moi!

Il était énervé. Réellement énervé! Ainsi, celui qui lui avait fait vivre un calvaire ses derniers mois en avait marre! Et il décidait de tout arrêter comme ça, d'un coup après tout ce qui s'était passé!

-Enflure…Je…Je vais même pas te frapper, t'en vaut pas la peine!

Akutsu lâcha le voyou et le poussa avec un coup de pied dans le dos. Sengoku passa près du voyou s'en le regardait. De toute façon, bientôt il ne nuirait plus à personne et ce sera fini pour de bon.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 20_**

* * *

(1)Euh…Quand j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai le front bouillant et je dors longtemps donc…j'ai mit les mêmes symptômes pour Sengoku u.u

(2)Désolé u.u d'habitude j'utilise pas trop ce genre de mots…A part à l'oral mais c'est pas méchant quand je le dis xD

Note: Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très clair…Désolé. Je voulais essayé quelque chose mais ce n'est pas très concluant comme résultat…Je voulais faire en sorte que l'intrigue ou le plan de Sengoku ne soit découvert qu'au moment venu u.u


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi uu appartenant a Konomi-sensei

Note : au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 21_**

* * *

Sengoku et Akutsu marchèrent un moment sans rien dire. Cela faisait près d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils avaient laissé le voyou devant le hangar désaffecté. Ils avaient récupéré la casette beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Seulement…Quelque chose turlupinait Sengoku. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain de comportement ? C'était vraiment étrange et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était idiot en plus. Après avoir été un vrai enfoiré, il devenait un voyou banal sans intérêt…Peut-être que Sengoku était un peu déçu, il aurait voulu plus de résistance pour récupérer la casette.

-Arrête de penser à ça.

-Hein ?

-Arrête de penser au manque de résistance du voyou.

-Effrayant…tu lis dans les pensées ?

-C'est juste que dans les circonstances actuelles…c'est facile de deviner.

-Mouais…En tout cas. Il faudrait que je vérifie si c'est…la bonne casette.

-Tu vas y arriver ?

-J'ai pas le choix.

-Je peux…

-Non c'est bon.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Sengoku. Le roux salua et remercia Akutsu qui lui répondit qu'il avait pas fait grand chose et il partit. Le roux rentra chez lui et alla dans le salon où il trouva sa mère, assise sur le fauteuil en train de regarder la télé. Quand elle vit son fils, elle se leva immédiatement.

-Tu étais parti où ?

-Ah oui…Je t'ai pas prévenu…

-De quoi ?

-J'ai la casette.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais…Et il n'a pas opposé de résistance…

-Bizarre.

-Comme tu le dis. Bon. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher dans ma chambre.

-Et la casette ?

-Je l'amènerais demain au commissariat et…je porterais plainte.

Sengoku arriva dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Le comportement du voyou avait vraiment été étrange. Quoiqu'il en soit…Le roux tendit la casette devant lui. Il fallait bien qu'il vérifie si c'était la bonne, même si ça allait être dur. Il se releva et alla mettre la casette dans le magnétoscope de la télé de sa chambre. Puis il appuya sur « play » après avoir baissé le son. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère débarque et tombe sur la casette…Elle avait pas à la voir.

**_« -Ca filme ? Bon…aujourd'hui je vais prendre mon pied !! Voilà père…tu va savoir ce qu'était mon projet…Savoure bien ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !! »_**

Par la suite, Sengoku revit le viol d'Atobe dans son intégralité. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu arrêté la video. Il le pouvait mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Sûrement pour se rappeler à quel point il était faible…Non ! Il n'était pas faible ! Il se faisait des idées. Le roux éteignit la vidéo et s'allongea sur son lit. Le sommeil vint rapidement.

Le matin était arrivé. Cela faisait du bien d'être en vacances…Sengoku espérait juste pouvoir en profiter. Il se leva, alla se laver, s'habiller et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il croisa sa sœur qui retournait se couché après avoir été boire un verre d'eau. Elle allait profité des vacances pour faire la grasse matinée…Dans d'autres circonstances, Sengoku aurait fait de même mais c'était impossible. Dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère qui préparait son petit déjeuner.

-Tu es levé tôt…

-Il est 9h30, c'est pas si tôt que ça (1)

-Et tu vas …

-Au commissariat. Plus vite se sera fait et mieux se sera.

-Tu as raison…Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Nan sa ira.

Sengoku prépara son petit déjeuner et le prit tout en discutant avec sa mère. Il partit ensuite vers le commissariat le plus proche, la casette vidéo dans un sac en bandoulière. Quand il y arriva, le roux entra directement sans hésitation.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour…Je voudrais porté plainte…

Le policier à l'accueil lui indique un bureau sur la gauche et Sengoku s'y rendit. Il frappa et entra quand on lui demanda.

-Vous venez… ?

-Pour portez plainte.

-Contre ?

-Je ne connais pas son nom mais …je sais comment vous pourriez vous le procurez. Quoiqu'il en soit…

Le roux sortit de son sac la casette, l'a tendit au policier qui la prit et s'assit. Le policier la regarda et la posa sur son bureau

-Je porte plainte pour viol et violence. Cette vidéo est une preuve.

-Vous avez des informations pour que nous trouvions le violeur ?

-Euh…C'est le fils de l'infirmier de Yamabuki.

-Lui ?!

Le policier sortit un papier d'un dossier et le tendit à Sengoku qui le prit. Dessus, figuré la photo du voyou et de son père.

-Oui.

-Et cette vidéo est une preuve ?!

-Bah…Oui.

Pourquoi il avait cet heureux sur le visage ce policier ? En plus, à quoi ça sevrait de demander des choses dont on a déjà parlé avant ? Il l'avait pourtant dit que la casette était une preuve, non ?!

-Parfait…

-Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ?

-Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'on essaye de coincer ce voyou et son père.

-Ah…oui ?

Le policier se leva et sortit de son bureau. Que devais faire Sengoku ? Le suivre ? Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le policier revenait avec l'un de ses collègues qui prit la casette et repartit.

-Avant de m'emporté, je préfère que la vidéo soit …Vérifié.

Il savait que c'était la procédure mais…Que quelqu'un voit Atobe se faire violé…il n'appréciait pas trop.

-Si je peux me permettre…Pour quels faits vous cherchez à arrêter le voyou et son père ?

-Pour le père et le fils, viol et cambriolage, agression…toute une palette de délits.

-Et vous n'avez jamais pu…

-Jamais. Tous ceux qui sont venu portez plainte n'avait pas de preuves.

C'état idiot. Avoir des preuves…ça ne devait pas être si difficile ! Enfin…Sengoku se rappela lorsqu'il avait récupéré la casette. Un coup de chance, le voyou n'était plus motivé. Sinon il aurait eut du mal. Sengoku était perdu dans ses réflexions et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui avec fracas…(2)

-Chef…C'est confirmé.

-Bien ! On les arrêtent tout à l'heure !

Le policier se leva et invita Sengoku à en faire autant. Il le remercia et lui dit qu'il pouvait rentré tranquille. Le voyou et son père allaient être arrêtés.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 21_**

(1)trop tôt pour moi en tout cas xD

(2)« cling cling cling petite musique de carillon Aaahh ! Il fait bon ici ! » désolé…délire personnel


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 22_**

* * *

Sengoku arriva chez lui, content. Enfin c'était fini ! Les causes de ses problèmes allaient disparaître et il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de sa relation avec Atobe. Relation qui…avait stagné depuis un moment. Le roux espérait que ça irait mieux pour le châtain et qu'il ne sera pas réticent à ses gestes ou autres…Ce serait dommage. Quoiqu'il en soit, avant tout…

-Maman ! C'est fait !

-Vraiment ? Alors ?

-Bah apparemment, cela faisait un moment que la police voulait les coffraient.

-Et ils n'avaient jamais pu avant ?

-Pas de preuves.

-Et avec une, ça va le faire ?

-J'espère !

Sa mère lui sourit et Sengoku se servit un verre d'eau. Il s'apprêtait à allé dans sa chambre quand sa mère lui demanda de réveillé sa sœur. Le roux arriva devant la chambre de cette dernière et ouvrit doucement la porte.

-Flemmarde…Lève-toi !

-Il est trop tôt…

-Il est pratiquement 11h…

-QUOI ?!

Elle se leva aussitôt et attrapa des vêtements qui étaient posé sur son bureau. Puis elle passa devant son frère et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-J'ai un rendez-vous à 11h15 !

-Avec ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas !

-Ton petit copain quoi…

-Occupe toi donc du tien !

Ah oui…Maintenant que c'était réglé…Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ? Il avait envie de le voir. Il voulait passé la journée avec lui. Sengoku alla dans sa chambre, se laissa tombé sur son lit, attrapa son portable et composa le numéro d'Atobe.

-**Allô ?**

-Salut, c'est Sengoku.

**-Ah ! Tu vas mieux ?**

-Mieux ? Ah oui t'inquiète.

**-Tant mieux…**

-Dis…On peut se voir aujourd'hui ?

**-Bien sur ! Tu…veux qu'on se voie où ?**

-Euh…Je sais pas. J'y ai pas réfléchi.

**-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi et on décidera ensemble.**

-D'accord.

**-Tu…viens maintenant ?**

-Si…tu veux.

**-Je t'envoie quelqu'un.**

-Je peux venir tout seul

**-Tu es sur ?**

-Oui…

**-Dans ce cas à tout de suite.**

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Sengoku se leva immédiatement de sur son lit. Il mit son portable à recharger le temps de trouver son porte feuille. Il prit tout ce qu'il avait d'argent comptant aller régler sa dette à l'hôpital…Il l'avait presque oublié mais le roux s'en était rappelé en rentrant du commissariat . Il irait peut-être avec Atobe. Une fois prêt, il récupéra son portable et alla voir sa mère qui était dans le salon à passé l'aspirateur. Sengoku expliqua rapidement à sa mère où il allait et il partit.

Atobe était un peu angoissé. Il allait passé la journée avec Sengoku mais ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer…Ils sortaient ensemble et ça implique forcément du…sexe. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, le châtain ne savait pas si il pouvait le faire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas une soubrette frappait à la porte de sa chambre et entrait, aussi il sursauta quand il l'entendit l'appelé tout près de lui.

-Atobe-sama, le jeune homme de la dernière fois est arrivé.

-Bien, faites le monter s'il vous plait.

-Bien.

Elle repartit et Atobe alla près de son lit et posa son portable sur sa table de chevet, attendant le roux. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après.

-Sengoku…

Le roux avançait rapidement vers Atobe et quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'enlaça tendrement. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu et pourtant…Il enfouit sa tête dans la nuque du châtain et y déposa quelques baisers qui firent frissonner Atobe.

-C'est enfin fini…

-Qu…quoi ?

-Le voyou et son père vont être arrêtés

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mes problèmes sont réglés…

-Nos problèmes…

-C'est vrai.

Les lèvres de Sengoku frôla doucement celle d'Atobe, puis elles se collèrent et ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se redécouvraient, jouant gaiement entre elles (1) et rapidement, le châtain se retrouva plaqué sur son lit, dans les bras de Sengoku qui fit descendre l'un de ses mains le long du torse d'Atobe. Ce dernier rompit le baiser et repoussa la main de Sengoku.

-A…Attend ! Je…

-C'est encore trop tôt…

Sengoku, rouge de honte, se releva et aida Atobe à en faire de même. Evidemment que c'était encore trop tôt…Mais quand alors ? Le roux sentit la main du châtain sur sa joue et un léger baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres.

-Bon…On fait quoi ?

-J'aimerais…joué un match contre toi.

Atobe était un peu étonné, il s'attendait à autre chose comme une sortie en ville…Il allait demandé pourquoi au roux mais il le devança.

-Je…la dernière fois on n'a pas put joué sérieusement vu que j'étais blessé.

Ah oui…Exact (2). Après tout pourquoi pas. Atobe, suivi de Sengoku, allèrent sur ses terrains privés. Une raquette et une tenue furent prêté pour le roux et ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le terrain après que le châtain se soit changé. _Service Atobe_. Aucun de deux ne voulaient perdre de jeu et ils jouaient sérieusement. Bien qu'ensemble, ils restaient des rivaux en tennis. _Jeu Atobe 1-0_, _service Sengoku._ Le roux était ravi de faire ce match, depuis le temps qu'il voulait en refaire un…Un match où il serait en bonne condition physique, pas comme la dernière fois où il était blessé…_Jeu Atobe 3-2. _Ce n'était franchement pas la même chose. Le match durait plus longtemps, était plus intense. Atobe avec sa capacité à voir les points faibles de ses adversaires et Sengoku pouvant bien voir les objet en mouvement…C'était assez semblable. _Jeu Sengoku 3-3. _Ils ne disaient rien et étaient très sérieux. Le match se finit par 6-4 pour Atobe qui s'allongea par terre, essoufflé. Sengoku s'approcha de lui et s'allongea également, sa tête sur le ventre d'Atobe qui lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre, était celui de leurs respirations saccadés. A un moment, le ventre de Sengoku gargouilla et Atobe rit mais le sien en fit autant. Alors ils se relevèrent, retournèrent dans la maison d'Atobe et prirent une douche séparément (3).

-On sort ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on mange ici ?

-Autant sortir pour ça, non ?

-Tu as raison

Ils se sourirent et partirent main dans la main en ville.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 22_**

(1) Personnification ! contente de ressortir un peu de ses cours de français

(2) Voir Chapitre 7. J'étais peu triste pour Sengoku…Il n'avait pas fini son match du coup donc je me rattrape maintenant

(3) Fluteuh .


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 23_**

* * *

Les vacances était sur le point de s'achever…Cela avait été court, 2 semaines. Sengoku et Atobe était souvent sortit ensemble seul ou avec d'autres couples, notamment et évidemment, Shishido et Ootori, mais aussi Minami et Akazawa. D'ailleurs quand Atobe avait apprit leur relation, il avait été plus qu'étonné. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas les seuls couples, ils y en avait dans toutes les équipes…enfin qu'importe. Pour l'instant, Atobe était en train de finir ses devoirs lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte de chambre. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, s'attendant à voir Sengoku mais…

-Salut !

Il tenta de la refermer mais rien à faire. Toute son équipe débarqua dans sa chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez Ore-sama ?!

-On vient te rendre visite

-Je crois que j'avais compris ! Qui vous as laissez rentré ?!

Les joueurs de l'équipe Hyotei s'écartèrent et désignèrent Sengoku qui regardait ailleurs.

-…

-Il m'ont suivi désolé.

-Mouais…En tout cas…JIROH !! Le lit d'Ore-sama n'est pas le tien !

-Tu as fait des cochonneries dessus ?

Sengoku et Atobe rougirent fortement à la remarque de Gakuto, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi…De toute les vacances, ils n'avaient rien fait…Rien fait dans le sens…sexuel…

-Jiroh-sempai ! Ne dites pas des choses comme ça !

-Bon…Dégagez !

-Non !

Et tous en chœur ! Bien…Apparemment, son équipe avait décidé de passer la journée avec leur capitaine et son petit copain ! La nouvelle était devenu officiel la semaine dernière quand Oshitari avait vu et prit en photo discrètement, Sengoku et Atobe s'embrassant au cinéma.

Le châtain fit appelé des soubrettes mais personnes ne vint. Il se décida donc à y allé lui-même, laissant son équipe et Sengoku dans sa chambre. Oshitari s'approcha du roux et passa un bras autour de l'épaule du garçon.

-Bon alors…Vous en êtes où ?

-Nul part…

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, on n'a rien fait de spécial.

-QUOI ?!

Sengoku sursauta. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que toute l'équipe Hyotei s'était rapproché de lui, écoutant avec beaucoup d'intérêt la conversation. Oshitari reprit :

-Ca va pas ça…

-Pas du tout même…

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-Euh…Jiroh me bave dessus…

-Répond

-Bientôt un mois…

-Ca ne devrait pas tarder alors…

-Ma première fois avec Shishido-sempai, c'était deux semaines après qu'on est commencé à sortir ensemble…

-Pas la peine de leur dire ça Choutaro…

-Désolé.

Sengoku rit. C'était bizarre de discuter comme ça avec l'équipe entière d'Atobe…surtout de parler de sa relation avec celui-ci. Jiroh arrêta de lui baver dessus et se redressa, réveillé par Hiyoshi. Kabaji prit la parole, chose qui étonna tout le monde.

-On va t'aider à faire avancer les choses.

C'est à ce moment qu'Atobe revint, suivi de trois soubrettes que Sengoku reconnut comme celles de la dernière fois (1).

-Bon…Tout le monde, sortez de la chambre d'Ore-sama !

-HE ?!

-Je vous vire pas ! Mais on va pas restez toute la journée ici.

L'équipe sortit de la chambre et suivit les soubrettes tandis que Sengoku restait avec Atobe quelques instants.

-De quoi vous parliez ?

-De pas grand chose…De notre relation.

-…Je vois.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent les Hyotei dans la cours, devant la porte d'entrée. Atobe se planta devant eux, les regardant de son air supérieur qu'il avait récupéré. L'affaire de son viol semblait oublié et il était passé à autre chose (2).

-Bon…Vous voulez faire quoi ?

Blanc. C'était bien beau de vouloir aidé Sengoku mais si il n'avait pas d'idée pour rester chez Atobe, ça ne servait rien.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de visité la maison en entière…

Si il n'avait pas fallu paraître « naturels », les joueurs auraient vivement remercié Jiroh. La voilà l'excuse qu'ils leurs fallaient !

-Oui ! On veut !

-N'importe quoi…Et vous me gâchez une journée de vacances pour ça ?!

-J'avouerais que…j'aimerais bien visité aussi.

Atobe rougit et céda au caprice de ses joueurs vu que Sengoku souhaitait la même chose. Ils re-rentrèrent tous dans la maison. Le roux rentra en dernier avec Oshitari.

-Et vous allez faire quoi ? C'est pas que ça m'inquiète mais…

-Tais-toi. Tu verras…

Il y avait de quoi être méfiant. Sengoku avait une vague idée de ce qu'ils avaient en tête mais se tut et rejoignit Atobe qui conduisaient la bande aux cuisines. Ce dernier rit en voyant leur regards ébahis devant la grandeur de la cuisine et devant les cuisiniers qui s'inclinèrent quand ils virent Atobe et toute la bande. Ils continuèrent, visitant chaque chambres à la demande général de l'équipe même si c'était inutile, se ressemblant toutes.

-Et là, c'est quoi ?!

-…Mon ancienne chambre.

-Celle quand t'étais un gamin ?!

-Non. Celle que j'occupais il y a deux ans (3)

-On veut voir !

-Y'a rien de spécial…

-Ouais mais…on s'en fout !

Ils avaient trouvé où leur plan allait débuté, espérant que ça marche. Ils en avaient marre de voir que la relation entre leur capitaine et Sengoku n'avançait pas ! C'était désespérant. Bon ok…Atobe avait été violé et ça avait influencé sur leur relation mais bon ! Atobe n'allait pas resté choqué toute sa vie ! Ce n'était franchement pas son style. Le châtain poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une chambre où les rideaux étaient tiré. Il alluma les lumières et tous virent que c'était une chambre banale, moins rempli de meuble que celle d'Atobe actuellement. Oshitari et Shishido poussèrent Sengoku et Atobe à l'intérieur, suivi des autres qui regardèrent chaque recoin de la pièce sous les regards suspicieux de leur capitaine. Décidément c'était parfait. Gakuto fit un signe discret à Jiroh qui fonça vers le lit d'Atobe qui le rattrapa par le col du tee-shirt.

-Tu n'iras pas dormir sur ce lit !

Il lâcha Jiroh qui courut vers la porte. Atobe se retourna vers celle-ci et vit que tout ses joueurs étaient sortis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…

Gakuto éteignit la lumière et Shishido referma la porte. Sengoku s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir rien. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Ils…nous ont enfermé.

-Pff…Les gamins ! Allume la lumière.

Sengoku porta sa main à l'interrupteur et appuya sur le bouton mais la lumière ne s'alluma pas. Atobe s'approcha alors jusqu'à la porte, tambourina dessus et appela.

-Ouvrez !

Il n'entendit que des rires et des gloussements étouffés. Il retenta plusieurs fois mais rien à faire. Sengoku lui, avait comprit le plan des garçons mais doutait un peu de son efficacité. Le châtain se tourna et avança vers lui.

-Bon bah on va ouvrir les rideaux…

Au moment où Atobe passa devant lui, Sengoku le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Le châtain se laissa faire. Il ne refusait jamais les caresses du roux. Les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes et il passa ses mains autour du cou du garçon. Par ce geste, Atobe approfondit le baiser et se sentit poussé doucement. Il se laissa faire, reculant jusqu'à heurter le bord de son ancien lit.

-Sengoku ?

-Désolé…je…

-Vas-y.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 23 (4)**_

(1)Voir Chapitre 16

(2)C'est vite dit

(3)Encore quelque chose d'inutile et de pas important…pour l'instant xD

(4)QUOI ?! O.O et le lemon alors ?! Bon bah…next chapter ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 3

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 24_**

* * *

Il avait rêvé ou Atobe avait…

-Hein ?

Atobe sourit et embrassa Sengoku.

-Je te dis que…

Alors il avait bien comprit ! Le roux passa sa langue le long du cou du châtain et ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son amant allant titillé les deux grains de chair sur son torse. Ils n'entendaient plus les voix de l'équipe et des soubrettes derrière la porte, ils étaient sûrement parti on ne sait où, laissant le couple seul. Sengoku enleva la chemise d'Atobe, découvrant le torse musclé de ce dernier et y passa lentement sa langue, s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il suçota. Le châtain passa ses mains sur le dos du roux sous sa chemise et les ramena vers le torse avant de déboutonner la chemise qui alla rejoindre sa consœur. Une fois qu'il eut fini de jouer avec les grains de chair du châtain, Sengoku continua à parcourir le torse d'Atobe, laissant quelques suçons. Il enleva ensuite le pantalon de son amant. Le châtain se retrouvait avec pour seul vêtement, son caleçon que Sengoku ne comptait pas laissé plus longtemps sur son propriétaire. Atobe frissonna quand il sentit la main du roux enlevait doucement le bout de tissu et il se cambra quand il sentit ses lèvres sur son membre.

-Att…attend qu'est-ce que tu…

Ce à quoi il pensait fut rapidement confirmé. Sengoku prit son membre dans sa bouche et commença doucement à faire des mouvements de va et vient arrachant des gémissements à Atobe. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour lui. Bien sur, il ne disait pas qu'il ne s'était jamais touché avant mais jamais on l'avait…sucé. Le châtain balança sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un gémissement plus fort. Le roux accéléra le rythme. Il aimait entendre la respiration légèrement saccadé d'Atobe. Il le regarda dans les yeux rapidement et fit parcourir l'un de ses mains valide le long de la joue du capitaine de Hyotei. Ce dernier prit cette main dans les siennes et l'embrassa doucement, suçotant les doigts.

-Em…Embrasse-moi

Sengoku continua de jouer avec sa langue sur le membre du châtain qui poussa un soupir de frustration. Il continua donc de lécher, embrasser, sucer les doigts du roux qui les lui enleva au bout d'un moment. Il prit enfin possession des lèvres d'Atobe et sa main se dirigea vers l'intimité du châtain. Il enfonça lentement l'un de ses doigts humidifié par Atobe dans celui-ci et le cri de douleur du chatain fut étouffé par le baiser. Depuis qu'il avait été violé, il avait un peu de mal avec ses contacts…Cela faisait mal mais pour Sengoku il voulait endurer cette souffrance. De sa main valide, le roux caressa doucement les cheveux du châtain et inséra un deuxième doigt avec l'autre main. Cette fois-ci, Atobe se cambra et failli mordre la langue du roux. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues et le roux rompit le baiser pour les léchaient doucement.

-J'ai…mal

-Désolé, Je vais arrêter…

-Non ! Il faut … que

Sengoku embrassa une nouvelle fois Atobe et commença à faire de lent mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Il tremblait. Le roux le sentait sous son corps mais il voulait continué. La douleur disparaîtrait dans peu de temps.

-Ah !

Atobe eut un frisson. Là, à l'instant, il n'avait plus eu mal. C'était…bon ? Il ressentit encore cette sensation. Ce n'était pas comme avec le voyou où il n'avait éprouvé que de la douleur. Là, il éprouvait un léger plaisir et Sengoku s'en était rendu compte. Il enleva doucement ses doigts, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du châtain et se positionna. Son membre dressé s'introduisit lentement en Atobe qui poussa un autre gémissement de douleur, sensation qui s'estompa lorsque le roux commença de lent mouvements de va et vient, afin d'habituer son amant à sa présence. Les mains d'Atobe lâchèrent les draps qu'il avait agrippé quand Sengoku l'avait pénétré et allèrent se nicher dans le dos du roux. Le châtain avait les yeux fermés depuis que le roux était entré en lui mais il les rouvrit soudain quand son amant donna un coup de rein un peu plus fort en lui.

-AH !

Il aimait…C'était tellement bon et sans s'en rendre compte, Atobe avait commencé a faire mouvoir son bassin au rythme des va et vient de Sengoku. Ce dernier fit des mouvements un peu plus rapide et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du châtain qui ne cessait de gémir de plaisirs. Le roux était heureux. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il rêvait de cette instant déjà ? Très longtemps…

-A…Ato…be…AH !

Ils gémissaient ensemble de plaisirs. En sentant Atobe bouger son bassin en même temps que lui, Sengoku eut une idée. Il stoppa ses mouvements quelques instants et les recommença. Il était en rythme mais à l'opposé des mouvements du châtain. Ainsi, son membre pénétrait plus profondément en Atobe, accentuant grandement le plaisir entre eux deux. Sengoku déposa un baiser dans le cou du châtain puis se redressa. Continuant ses va et vient, il prit un des jambes d'Atobe légèrement relevé et y déposa quelques baisers ainsi que quelques suçons. Atobe frissonna et se redressa également, collant son torse contre celui de Sengoku qui sourit face à cette avance du châtain, cette acrobatie surtout. Le capitaine de Hyotei rougit et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Sengoku. Il faisait bouger son bassin sur le membre dressé du joueur de Yamabuki avec de lents mouvements, profitant un maximum de la sensation que cela lui procurait. Trouvant cette position pas très pratique, le roux se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit (1). A présent, Atobe le chevauchait. Sengoku rougit en se rappelant d'un rêve qu'il avait fait il y a un moment…(2) Un de ses fantasmes qui se réalisait ! Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du châtain qui avait la tête en arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux humidifié par le plaisir sans cesse grandissant. Bientôt, les forces d'Atobe le quittèrent et il laissa son corps retombait doucement sur celui de Sengoku continuant les lents va et vient. Dans cette position, le châtain ressentait encore mieux le membre du roux en lui. Ce dernier sentant le souffle chaud et haletant de son amant dans son cou reprit possession de ses lèvres humides

-Mmmh…

Il approfondi le baiser, caressant amoureusement la langue du châtain qui avait recommençé à bouger sur son membre de façon rapide. Atobe rompit le baiser, haletant, il posa ses mains des deux côtés du corps du roux, s'appuyant sur le lit et effectuant des mouvements plus rapide.

-AH !! Plus…Plus vite !

Sengoku s'exécuta, effectuant des coups de reins plus rapide et plus violent. Bientôt, tout ses muscles se contractèrent et il jouit, son sperme coula le long des cuisses du châtain. Ce dernier le suivi rapidement et éjacula sur le torse musclé du roux. Il se laissa tombé sur celui-ci. Sengoku serra Atobe dans ses bras et se mit sur le côté. Le capitaine de Hyotei se lova contre lui et soupira de contentement. Le roux approcha son visage du sien et chuchota doucement dans l'oreille un « Je t'aime » qu'il lui dit également. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, reprenant tout deux leurs souffles et la pleine possession de leurs membres épuisaient. Sengoku déposa un baiser sur le front d'Atobe qui s'était endormi. Il sourit et resta quelques instants à le regarder avant de s'endormir également.

Derrière la porte étaient collés, Oshitari, Gakuto, le majordome et les soubrettes. Ils avaient écouté du début à la fin.

-Je suis bien content qu'ils aient enfin baisé !

-On dit couché ensemble quand on est poli Gakuto !

-Ouais c'est pareil…Réveil Jiroh tiens !

Le tensai secoua le blond mais rien à faire.

-Bah…Il gène pas, on le laisse dormir…

-Mouais…Et où sont passés Shishido et Ootori

Le majordome allait répondre quand il fut devancé par une des soubrettes.

-Partit soulagé une pressante envie sexuelle.

-Tu dis ça comme si ils étaient allé pisser…

-Je ne suis pas délicate…

Oshitari, Gakuto et le majordome regardait bouche bée le trio de soubrettes…Les femmes de nos jours !

* * *

**_Fin du Chapitre 24_**

(1)heureusement que c'est un grand lit xD

(2)Chapitre 2 xD


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

**_Chapitre 25_**

* * *

Les cours avaient repris par un série de contrôle et depuis leur première fois, Sengoku et Atobe n'avaient pas eut le temps de se revoir…Au grand désespoir des deux garçons. Seulement…Voici le week-end ! Un rendez-vous amoureux était donc de rigueur. Le roux regardait la télé, zappant les chaînes les unes à la suite des autres, avant de s'arrêter sur la météo.

« Tout le week-end, ensoleillement ! Un beau week-end en perspective… »

Il zappa une nouvelle fois, posa la télécommande sur la table basse et alla dans sa chambre. Il avait eu l'information qu'il voulait. A présent il lui fallait trouver un endroit et…

-Kiyo-chan ? (1)

-Nee-chan ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prépare un rendez-vous avec Atobe…

-Ok…Vous allez où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…

-A quel heure ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus…C'est un interrogatoire ?

-Nan…C'est juste que je sors avec mon copain demain et j'aimerais ne pas te croiser.

-C'est gentil tiens !

-Je rigole.

Sengoku haussa les épaules en faisant la moue. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit puis qu'il appelle Atobe…

-ZUT !

-Quoi ?

-T'es pas partie toi ?

-T'occupes…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais même pas si il est libre demain…

-Appelle-le.

-Oui.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Atobe. Il regarda en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Sa sœur était toujours là. Il se leva, la vira et ferma la porte à clé avant de retourner sur son lit où il s'allongea. Il composa le numéro d'Atobe, numéro qu'il avait apprit par cœur, et attendit qu'il lui réponde. Ce qui ne se fit pas. Déçu, Sengoku posa son portable sur son bureau et sortit de sa chambre, tombant nez à nez avec sa sœur qu'il envoya voir ailleurs si il y était.

Atobe entra dans sa chambre. Faire un tour dehors après avoir était enfermé toute la semaine, ça faisait du bien. Il prit son portable et vit qu'il avait un appel en absence de Sengoku ? Il essaya de le rappeler mais tomba sur le répondeur. Bah ! Si c'était urgent il le rappellerait. En tout les cas, il rangea son portable dans sa poche et descendit en cuisine.

Sengoku alla dans sa chambre en courant. Il en était sorti il y a peu et son portable sonnait. Il aurait du le garder avec lui. Quand il arriva, la sonnerie se stoppa et évidemment…C'était Atobe qui avait essayé de le rappeler. Ce n'était pas son jour décidément. Il rappela encore une fois.

**-Sengoku ?**

-Atobe ?

**-Oui c'est moi.**

-Salut, ça va ?

**-Oui…Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?**

-Ah oui ! Euh…Demain tu es libre pour qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Atobe rougit et sourit. Il serait toujours libre pour Sengoku, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un moment !

**-Oui bien sur. On va où ?**

Sengoku savait bien qu'il aurait dû prévoir avant d'appeler…Il réfléchit rapidement.

-Pourquoi pas à un parc d'attraction ?

**-Ore-sama ne…Pourquoi pas**.

Il allait décliner la proposition mais au final pourquoi pas. Ce n'était pas le souvenir d'une vieille sortie avec son équipe qui allait l'arrêté !

-Ok…On passe la journée là-bas donc je viens te chercher demain matin vers 11h ?

**-Si tu veux.**

-Bien…A demain.

**-A demain.**

Et ils raccrochèrent sans rien dire de plus. Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question…

C'est avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance que Sengoku arriva en courant. Sa sœur l'avait fait paniqué quand elle était venu le voir vers 10h30 en lui disant qu'il allait être en retard. Foutu réveil qui n'avait pas sonné ! Le roux avait eu le temps de se préparer mais n'avait pas pu déjeuner. Il regarda la demeure d'Atobe essoufflé et porta sa main droite à son ventre qui gargouillé…Bah ! Dans une heure et demi tout au plus, il mangerait avec Atobe. Il pouvait bien tenir pendant ce temps. Sengoku allait frappé à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur Atobe

-Tu m'atte…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car ses lèvres furent capturés par celle d'Atobe qui l'embrassait passionnément. Le roux goûta pleinement ce baiser avant que le chatain le rompit.

-Tu m'as manqué…

-Moi aussi.

Il enlaça Atobe et ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça. Les mains du roux se perdaient dans le dos du chatain, l'une remontant vers la tête pour caresser les cheveux et l'autre descendant plus bas. Il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge provoqué par le majordome.

-Si Atobe-sama veut que je le conduise quelque part avec son ami…

-Ah euh…Oui.

-Au parc d'attraction s'il vous plait.

-Très bien.

Laissant les deux garçons rouges de honte, le majordome partit et revint en voiture, s'arrêtant devant Atobe et Sengoku qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et partirent.

Ils étaient à présent à l'intérieur du parc et le tout était à présent…trouver quoi faire ! Sengoku allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Atobe quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller fortement. Honteux, il porta ses mains à son ventre et regarda autour de lui, voyant des regards amusés de visiteurs et surtout le sourire du chatain.

-Si on allait manger ?

-Je veux bien.

Il n'était que 11h25 mais qu'importe. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de mondes. Atobe mena Sengoku jusqu'à un petit…« restaurant » où l'avait traîné son équipe la dernière fois. C'était modeste et petit mais il n'y avait que ça alors…Ils regardèrent le menu…Yakisoba, ramens…

-Eto…Un ramen au porc pour moi !

-…Pareil.

Il n'allait pas faire le difficile non plus. Leurs commandes arrivèrent rapidement au grand soulagement de Sengoku.

-Itadakimasu !

Il commença à manger mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, se sentant observé.

-Atobe…Tu ne manges pas ?

-Après…Mange toi.

Le roux sourit et continua à manger tandis qu'Atobe commençait son plat. En regardant Sengoku mangeait avec plaisir, il avait sourit. Quand ils eurent fini, Sengoku paya et ils retournèrent au cœur du parc. Le roux cherchait qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire tandis qu'Atobe regardait inquiet autour de lui. Il avait eu un frisson et pour le coup, avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…On va où ?

Sengoku regarda autour de lui et son choix se porta sur une maison fantôme. Atobe, un peu réticent au départ, ce fit vite convaincre par un baiser et suivit le roux jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'attraction. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde car c'était l'heure du repas, ils étaient donc seul, ou presque, dans la maison fantôme. Si l'on pouvait appelé cette endroit comme cela…De fausses façades de maisons en ruines, de fausses toiles d'araignées, une lumière verte éblouissante…Comment les gens pouvait-il payé pour ça ? Mais cela plaisait à Sengoku alors Atobe ne dit rien. Il se retourna pour le regardé mais…

-Sengoku ?

Il avait disparu ? Atobe le cherchait, un peu inquiet vu qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin. Il sentit un bras le saisir par la taille et le tirait en arrière. Tournant légèrement la tête, il reconnut le roux.

-Tu m'as fait peur…

-C'était le but…

Sengoku passa doucement sa langue le long de la nuque du chatain avant de déposer deux suçons, tels des marques de morsures de vampire.

-Ca t'amuses ?

-Hum…Oui.

Atobe sourit, se colla contre Sengoku et l'embrassa, faisant balader ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Le roux en fit de même mais ses mains descendirent au niveau du pantalon. Il fit passer l'une d'elle à l'intérieur et alla doucement caresser le sexe de son amant qui rompit le baiser.

-Pas ici !

-Si.

Un sourire en coin et le joueur de Yamabuki continua ses caresses, étouffant les gémissements de plaisirs d'Atobe par des baisers. Il furent néanmoins obligés d'arrêter quand ils entendirent des voix approchaient.

-Dis moi que je fais un cauchemar…

-Tu as un micro ou une puce gps sur toi ou quoi ?

L'équipe de Hyotei, ou plutôt les habituels « casse-pieds » étaient arrivés au niveau du couple.

-He ! Salut Atobe !

-Vous suivez Ore-sama?!

-Bien sur que non !

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 25_**

(1)Surnom complètement inventée xD Aucune idée de si sa sœur l'appelle comme ça u.u


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ')

* * *

_**Chapitre 26**_

* * *

-Et Ore-sama est sur que oui !

-Dites…j'aime pas les maisons hantées…On peut sortir ?

-Choutaro je ne te savais pas froussard…

-Vous n'avez qu'à sortir ! Ore-sama reste ici.

-Bah on va vous attendre dehors alors…

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient arrivés, environ 10 minutes. Oshitari, Gakuto, Jiroh, Shishido et Ootori décidèrent enfin de sortir, laissant le couple seul. Sengoku se massait les tempes et Atobe se frappait mentalement la tête, il n'allait pas le faire en vrai non plus (1)! Il s'en doutait qu'ils allaient apparaître pendant la journée ! A chaque fois, ils étaient là. En plus, si Atobe avait hésité à venir dans ce parc d'attraction, c'était parce qu'il savait que son équipe s'y rendait souvent.

Sengoku était reconnaissant envers l'équipe d'Atobe mais ils n'étaient pas obligé d'être présent à chacune des sorties de leur capitaine avec lui !

-Désolé…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Mon équipe vient encore nous dérangeaient…

Sengoku déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Atobe et lui prit la main. Ils commencèrent a avancé dans l'attraction.

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Moui…

-Ce n'est pas un « oui » très convaincant…

-Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas convaincu…

-N'y pense plus.

Sengoku sourit, lâcha la main d'Atobe et le poussa doucement contre l'un des murs décors de l'attraction. Ils étaient plongé dans la pénombre, s'embrassant passionnément. L'une des mains de Sengoku retourna à l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté avant l'arrivés des Hyotei, le sexe d'Atobe toujours dressé.

-Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas vu dans quel état tu étais…

-Grâce à la…ah ! Pénombre…

Atobe se cramponnait à Sengoku, sa tête contre son torse, haletant sous les caresses de son amant. Il ne tarda pas à venir rapidement dans la main du roux qui la porta à sa bouche léchant obscènement la semence du chatain qui rougit vivement.

-Je suis sur que tu es tout rouge…

-Arrête ça.

Sengoku obéit et caressa de sa main propre (2), le visage d'Atobe, replaçant les mèches de cheveux de ce dernier.

-Tu devrais te laver la main…

-J'était en train de le faire.

-Non, vraiment…

-Moui…

Il regarda dans la pièce, rien…Ah si ! Un faux puit avec de l'eau. Sengoku nettoya sa main dedans(3) avant de les essuyaient avec un mouchoir. Il sourit à Atobe en montrant ses mains propres et continuèrent main dans la main la « promenade ». Sortir à la lumière éblouissante du soleil après être resté pendant un long moment dans la pénombre, leur fit mal aux yeux. Ils avancèrent un peu à l'aveuglette et Atobe se cogna contre une personne petite qui portait une casquette blanche…

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ?!

-Tiens…Un Seigaku ! (4)

-Le nain des Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ryoma sourit et remit sa casquette correctement, lâchant un « mada mada dane » pour on ne sait quel raison. Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à Atobe, il désigna d'un coup de tête deux filles particulièrement agité. Atobe cherchait leurs noms qui étaient…

-Ryoma-sama !

-Ryoma-kun…

Aucune idée. Les cruches(5) ne marquaient pas son esprit. L'air blasé, Ryoma soupira et regarda Atobe et Sengoku qui étaient main dans la main.

-Tiens ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Hein ? Euh…Oui.

Il n'eut pas l'air surpris, ce qui étonna Atobe.

-Tu n'es pas surpris ?

-Avec Fuji-sempai qui est avec Kikumaru-sempai et Inui-sempai avec Kaidoh-sempai…Je suis habitué.

-Je vois…

-Bref ! Vous voulez pas qu'on restent avec vous ?

Il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir marre mais le couple ne céderait pas. Ils en avait marre des squatteurs.

-Ce sera non désolé.

-Au fait…Où est mon équipe ?

-Partit loin j'espère.

-Faut pas rêver…

Haussant les épaules et voulant continuer à profiter de leur journée ensemble, ils décidèrent de ne pas les chercher et de continué à avancer. Sengoku guida Atobe à travers les manèges. Ils entrèrent dans le palais des glaces où le chatain s'admira plusieurs fois tandis que Sengoku regardait les glaces d'un air absent.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Ca doit être tripant de faire l'amour entouré de plein de miroirs…

-Pervers !

-Bah quoi ?

Atobe avait les mains sur ses hanches, regardant Sengoku d'un air amusé.

-Un jour peut-être…

Le roux rougit et se dirigea vers le chatain pour le prendre dans ses bras…Mais c'était sans oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il se prit une glace en pleine poire(6) et tomba a genoux en se tenant le nez. Atobe de l'autre côté retenait un fou rire et cherchait à rejoindre Sengoku. Bien sur en ayant les mains en avant pour sentir les miroirs si il y en avait afin de ne pas faire comme son amant. Il le rejoignit rapidement et l'aida à se relever.

-Ca va ?

-Aïe…Y'a eut mieux…

Il tâta son nez pour voir si il n'était pas cassé…Non. Pas de sang non plus.

-Ouf…Dangereux comme truc.

-Idiot.

Il retenait toujours son fou rire et prit la main de Sengoku, le guidant jusqu'à la sortie. Là, ils eurent un bug. Un cauchemar…Pourquoi encore eux ?! Evidemment, l'équipe de Hyotei était là avec Echizen et les deux cruches…

-Comment ils nous ont retrouvé ?

-Sûrement le morveux…

-On fait quoi ?

-Il ne nous ont pas vu…On recule et on attend.

Atobe qui voulait fuir son équipe, ce n'était pas courant. Ils attendirent à l'entrée mais apparemment, personne n'était décidé à bouger. Arriva alors le gérant de l'attraction, voulant savoir pourquoi deux de ses clients restaient sans bouger à l'entrée.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non no…

-Oui ! Ore-sama veut partit mais pour certaine raison ne peut pas.

Le gérant le regarda sceptique. Une personne s'appelant « Ore-sama » ce n'était pas courant.

-Atobe…

-Atobe-sama ?

Le couple regarda l'homme d'un air interrogateur.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Ore-sama veut sortir discrètement mais pas par devant…

-Suivez-moi.

Le gérant les guida à l'intérieur de l'attraction jusqu'à une porte masqué. Il l'ouvrit et le couple sortit. Ils se trouvaient derrière et après que Sengoku ait remercié le gérant, ils partirent rapidement.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 26**_

(1)Ca me rappelle quelque chose…

(2)Bah quoi ?

(3)Ah ! Gore…

(4)Notez…26 chapitres et c'est la première apparition et mention d'un Seigaku !!

(5)Comment ça je ne les aime pas ?! Ok…c'est vrai xD Bon vous aurez reconnu Tomo et Sakuno

(6)Glace à la Poire miam. Ok je sors…xD


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Couple: SengokuXAtobe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi et Lemon réunis =D

Disclaimer: au début j'avais prévue de faire un SengokuXMinami mais finalement...bref ^^ Une fic yaoi en plusieurs chapitres (j'vais essayer ^^')

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir autant trainé pour l'écriture de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs puis de fichier...puis de flemme et de non motivation u_u Mais le voici! J'éspère ne pas trop décevoir "'

* * *

**_Chapitre 27_**

* * *

-Tu es sur qu'ils sont là, le nain ?

-Évidemment ! Je les ai suivis…

-Mouais…

-Mada Mada Dane.

-Quoi ?

-Moi au moins j'ai été capable de ne pas les perdre.

Une petite bataille verbale commença entre Gakuto et Echizen. Pendant ce temps, Sengoku et Atobe avaient filé plus loin dans le parc. Ils se trouvaient devant…les toilettes ?

-Hors de question qu'Ore-sama rentre là-dedans !

-Comme tu veux…Je reviens

Sengoku riait. Voir Atobe refusait d'entré dans des toilettes public c'était tellement lui. Une fois son affaire terminé(1), il sortit pour se laver les mains quand il entendit un des sèche-mains automatique s'allumait. Il se retourna et vit Atobe regardant l'engin bizarrement (2) et le touchant légèrement du doigt.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un sèche main automatique.

-Et…

Sengoku retenant un fou rire, s'approcha de l'engin et passa ses mains mouillés dessous. La machine s'alluma et laissa échappé son souffle chaud. Le châtain ne le montra pas, mais il était étonné. Ils sortirent tout les deux des toilettes après avoir vérifié que les gêneurs n'étaient pas dans le coin.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Atobe et Sengoku ne retombèrent pas sur l'équipe de Hyotei et les minus de Seigaku. Ils purent profiter pleinement de leur journée, faisant des attractions, où le roux forçait son amant à y aller la plupart du temps. Sengoku voulait finir la journée en beauté, alors quoi de mieux qu'un tour sur la grande roue ? L'attraction où tout les amoureux se réunissent après une bonne journée et quand le soleil est sur le point de se couchait. Le roux n'eut pas à traîner Atobe jusqu'à la nacelle de l'attraction. Fatigué d'éviter chaque attraction ou envie d'être seul avec le roux au calme ? Seul lui le savait(3). Une fois installaient, la roue se mit à bouger, montant doucement et laissant le couple admiraient la vue.

-C'est beau non ?

-Oui c'est sympa…

Sengoku sourit. Au vu de l'expression sur le visage d'Atobe, c'était plus que sympa. En bas, les lumières des attractions devenaient de plus en plus visible, et en face d'eux, le ciel était orangé. La nuit tombait doucement. Il était content de sa journée et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour le châtain en face de lui.

Atobe s'était amusé, force était de le reconnaître. Bon, sans l'interruption de son équipe dans la maison hanté, cela aurait été beaucoup mieux mais quelque part, cela l'avait sauvé. Il n'imaginais même pas si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu avec Sengoku. Il n'avait pas honte de sortir avec lui...Le seul problème c'était ses parents. Il ne leur avait encore rien dit et il n'imaginait même pas leur réaction, eux qui ne pensent qu'à leur réputation (4), enfin lui aussi remarquez mais bon. Atobe regarda Sengoku. Ce dernier regardait le paysage en bas et paraissait content. Le regard du châtain s'attarda sur les lèvres du roux. Il voulait l'embrasser et sentir ses mains sur lui. Il rougit fortement et c'est ce moment que choisit Sengoku pour le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu rougis?

-Je ne rougissais pas!

Sengoku se leva et se mit face à Atobe. Il posa sa main droite près de la tête du chatain, contre la vitre de la nacelle du manège qui se balançait doucement. Sa main gauche se posa sur la joue droite du garçon. Puis, il approcha doucement son visage de celui de son amant et lui marmonna à l'oreille.

-Menteur...

Le cœur d'Atobe manqua un battement. Cette proximité soudaine, le son de sa voix et sa main sur sa joue...Il avait chaud et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. C'est inconsciemment qu'il posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Sengoku avant d'aller chercher ses lèvres pour un léger baiser. Qui ne le resta pas longtemps. Au grand étonnement du roux, c'est Atobe qui approfondit le baiser. Sengoku en profita et tout en l'embrassant, il faisait parcourir ses mains sur le corps d'Atobe...

_____

Pendant ce temps, devant la gigantesque maison des Atobe, une limousine noir arriva et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Le chauffeur sortit et alla ouvrir la porte d'où sortit une femme en tailleur...La mère d'Atobe.

-Comment va Keigo?

-Votre fils s'est remis de sa maladie et est actuellement en sortie.

-En sortie?! Où?

-Dans un parc d'attraction.

-Comment? C'est un lieu indécent! Avec qui y est-il?

Le majordome hésita à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune Atobe était en sortie avec son petit ami.

-Avec les membres de son équipe.

La mère resta sceptique après cette réponse qui s'était fait attendre. Certes pendant peu de secondes mais quand même. Ce majordome qui répondait toujours du tac au tac, avait hésité à répondre...C'était suspect.

-Je vois...Avez-vous apprit qui étaient les voyous qui ont ramené Keigo l'autre jour?

-Si je puis me permettre...Ce n'étaient pas des voyous.

-Allons bon! Vous allez me dire que ces deux garçons sont des amis de mon fils?! Ceci est impensable! Il ne monterait jamais sur cette engin...Sur une Moto! Et vous avez vu dans quel état il me l'on ramené?! Comment aurions-nous fait, mon mari et moi, si notre seul héritier avait été tué par un accident de moto?!

« Héritier ». C'était seulement en tant que héritier que cette femme voyait son fils. De l'amour, il n'y en avait pas au sein de cette famille.

-Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. Faites rentrer mes bagages et quand Keigo rentrera, faites-le monter dans ma chambre.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment.

_____

La nuit était complètement tombé et malgré les lumières de la ville et du parc d'attraction, quelques étoiles étaient visibles. Le tour de grande roue était arrivé à son terme...Beaucoup trop rapidement aux yeux de Sengoku et Atobe. Une atmosphère sensuelle c'était installé dans la cabine et si ils ne s'étaient rappelé où ils se trouvaient, cela aurait pu devenir très chaud. Ils sortirent de la cabine dès qu'elle s'arrêta et partirent au cœur du parc.

-Tu...veux qu'on aillent quelque part en particulier?

Atobe baissa la tête. Après ce qu'il c'était passé dans la cabine de la grande roue et plus tôt dans la journée, il avait bien une idée mais pouvait-elle la dire à Sengoku?

-J'aimerais...

Ore-sama ne pouvait dire ce genre de chose!

Sengoku avait lui aussi une idée derrière la tête. A vrai dire, la même qu'Atobe, sauf que lui, il n'avait pas peur de dire ce genre de chose.

-Tu veux qu'on aille...dans un love-hôtel?

Atobe rougit et marcha plus vite, distançant légèrement le roux qui le rattrapa rapidement et en lui prenant la main.

-Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave...

Bien sur qu'il voulait! Il se jeta dans les bras du roux et l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient entouré par un grand nombre de visiteurs du parc. Il rompit alors le baiser. Sengoku sourit et entraîna Atobe avec lui. Ils slalomaient entre les visiteurs et arrivèrent rapidement à la sortie du parc. Là, ils prirent le bus, bien qu'Atobe voulait appelé un taxi et arrivèrent dans un lieu que Sengoku ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir beaucoup été à une époque...Shinjuku ni-chome (5). Le chatain reconnut l'endroit rapidement malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait été qu'une fois. Comment oublier tout ces love-hôtels à l'aspect douteux? Le fait que son amant l'est emmené ici ne l'étonnait pas réellement. Il savait que c'était le quartier gay et à dire vrai, il préférait encore être ici plutôt que dans un quartier normal où il risquerait d'être reconnu par quelqu'un qui irait le balancer à sa mère... Mais pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupait le plus c'était les formes particulières des love-hôtels. Gâteau, château et autres...C'était réellement de mauvais goût! Par chance, Sengoku l'emmena dans un love-hôtel normal et il lui en était reconnaissant.

-Merci.

-Hum? De quoi?

-De ne pas en avoir choisit un en forme de gâteau.

-Hu? Tu parles du love-hôtel?

-Oui.

-C'est normal. Qui irait dans un truc aussi hideux?

-Bah...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui choisissait.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Je sais...Mais je te le dit quand même.

Sengoku souriait mais en réalité, il avait énormément de mauvais souvenirs liés à ce quartier et ces love-hôtels. Si il avait pu, il en aurait plutôt choisit un dans un quartier normal mais il avait pensé à Atobe et à ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un en liaison avec la famille du chatain les avait vu. Il savait qu'Atobe n'avait pas honte de sortir avec lui. Le véritable problème était la famille du chatain, qui n'était encore au courant de rien...

_____

Le majordome regarda une nouvelle fois, l'horloge situé dans le salon. Il était un peu plus de 23h et son jeune maître n'était pas encore rentré. Il savait où il se trouvait et avec qui donc il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir...Seul une était présente et justifié. La mère du jeune Keigo. Si elle apprenait que son fils était homosexuel...Il n'osait l'imaginer! Pour sa part, cela lui était égale, du moment que son jeune maître était heureux...

_____

Dans la chambre qu'avaient choisis le couple, les préliminaires prenait fin. Atobe était allongé dans les draps déjà froissé du lit, tremblotant légèrement de plaisir et s'agrippant légèrement au drap. Sengoku venait d'achever de le préparer. Il positionna son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du chatain et ses lèvres allèrent trouvait celle de son amant. Il n'eut que le temps de déposer un léger baiser. Quand il le pénétra, Atobe se cambra.

-Ah!

Le roux commença par de léger mouvement de va et vient qui s'accélérèrent de plus en plus, arrachant des petits gémissements du chatain, ce qui excita encore plus le roux. Les mains d'Atobe lâchèrent le drap et allèrent se nicher dans le dos de Sengoku, le rapprochant de lui afin de mieux le sentir. Le joueur de Yamabuki eut alors une idée. Il prit Atobe dans ses bras et le redressa en même temps que lui. Il se trouvait à présent assis, le capitaine de Hyotei dans ses bras tremblant de plaisirs.

-Hum...Con...tinue.

Le roux commença à faire bouger le corps d'Atobe doucement sur son membre, accentuant le plaisir. Le chatain commença à bouger également sur le membre du roux. Il fit balancer sa tête en arrière, ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir des petits cris auquel s'ajoutait ceux du roux. Ce dernier faisait parcourir sa langue le long du cou de son amant, remontant sous le menton. Atobe frissonna et fit revenir sa tête en avant afin de pouvoir cueillir un baiser des lèvres humides de Sengoku. Baiser qui devint plus passionné, fougueux, sauvage. Sous l'effet de ce baiser, le roux donna un coup de reins plus fort que les autres, leur faisant atteindre la jouissance en même temps. Le roux tomba alors en arrière sur le lit, le chatain au-dessus de lui, haletant tout les deux.

_____

Minuit. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Le majordome ne pouvait même pas aller se coucher. Il devait avertir son jeune maître que sa mère était rentré. Seulement...A quel heure allait-il rentré? De plus...Allait-il devoir lui dire que sa mère souhaitait le voir? Il était tard, elle dormait sans doute mais les ordres étaient les ordres...Il verrait.

_____

Pour rentrer, ils furent bien obliger de prendre un taxi. Le véhicule les déposa tout deux devant la maison d'Atobe et Sengoku raccompagna ce dernier jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Euh...

-Merci pour cette journée.

Atobe souriait et Sengoku rougissait. Voilà qui changeait de l'habitude. Sengoku s'approcha doucement du visage d'Atobe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis content que ça t'ai plus. A bientôt...Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Sengoku lui caressa doucement la joue puis prit le chemin du retour. Atobe le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu de son champ de vision.

Depuis quelques minutes, elle observait son fils et ce roux qu'elle reconnu rapidement comme le voyou qui avait ramené son fils blessé l'autre jour. Heureusement pour Atobe, elle ne l'avait pas vu se faire embrasser et caresser la joue...Néanmoins, plusieurs idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des divagations et des absurdités. Des choses qu'elle devait mettre au clair avec lui.

Atobe entra à l'intérieur de la maison et à peine eut-il fermé la porte que son majordome arrivé, l'air fatigué.

-Jeune maitre!

-Désolé de t'avoir fait veillé si tard. Je vais me coucher.

-Votre mère...est rentrée.

Atobe se figea. Elle était rentrée? Pourquoi maintenant? Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui parlé!

-Elle veut vous voir.

-Maintenant?

-Il me semble, oui...

-Bien...

Il déglutit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son majordome et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Puis il monta lentement les imposants escaliers menant au premier étage. Il marcha lentement vers la chambre de sa mère et hésita à frapper. Finalement il le fit et une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte.

-Entrez.

Il poussa lentement la porte et trouva sa mère assisse sur son fauteuil au milieu de sa chambre, en tailleur, les jambes croisés. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués en chignon et son regard était sévère.

-Bonsoir Keigo.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 27**_

(1)bah quoi… ? xD

(2)Inspiré d'une aventure vrai…Dragonise en cosplay d'Atobe qui a eu peur à cause du dit engin xD

(3)Et moi =D

(4)Je connais rien des parents d'Atobe donc pareil...un peu de OCC

(5)La façon dont est décrite le quartier dans ma fic n'est en rien semblable à la réalité. Certes c'est un quartier gay mais je ne sais pas si il y a autant de Love-hôtel xD


	28. Chapter 28

_**Je m'excuse d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, trainé pour écrire ce chapitre. J'éspère qu'il vous plairait "'**_

**_

* * *

__Chapitre 28_**

Atobe s'appuya sur la porte tout juste fermé et déglutit une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère? Un bon bout de temps. Elle n'était jamais là, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Toujours en voyage pour les affaires mais cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il était habitué maintenant et cela l'arrangeait à vrai dire depuis quelques temps.

-Bonsoir mère...Comment allez-vous?

-Bien...Je vois que tu t'es remit de la dernière fois.

La dernière fois? De quoi parlait-elle? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu il allait très bien.

-La dernière fois?

-Ah oui...Tu étais inconscient et malade, tu ne te rappelles pas.

Inconscient? Malade? Il n'aimait pas ça...Quand était-ce?

-Tu avais été ramené par deux voyous en moto, inconscient et blessé.

Le cœur d'Atobe rata un battement. Deux voyous...en moto...Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir de quand elle parlait. La fois où il avait été violé par le voyou avec lequel Sengoku et lui-même avaient eut des problèmes. Bien inconscient, il avait vaguement entendu qu'on le ramenait en moto mais c'était la seul chose dont il se souvenait. Les images de son viol lui revint en tête et il eut la nausée. Il se ressaisit et avança de quelques pas vers sa mère.

-Vous étiez là?

-Oui...J'étais rentré depuis peu. J'aimerais savoir...Qui étaient-ils? Que t'avaient-ils fait? As-tu leurs noms, leurs adresses?

-Mère vous vous égarez...Ils...

-Keigo! N'essaye pas de les couvrir! Ce genre de voyou doit être arrêté et puni par la loi!

-Mais...

-Pas de « mais » !

-Ils ne m'ont rien fait! Ils m'ont ramené après que j'ai été...Après que j'ai eut quelques problèmes...

-Quels problèmes?

Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que son précieux héritier avait été violé?

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas.

-Bien sur que si! Comment vont réagir les gens si ils apprennent que l'héritier des Atobe a des problèmes avec des voyous?! Imagine la réputation que tu pourrais te faire!

Seulement un héritier...Il le savait. A force, on comprend certaines choses sans qu'on est à nous le dire mais on préfère se dire que c'est faux. On veut éviter d'avoir mal. L'image de la mère de Sengoku traversa l'esprit du chatain.

Il n'écoutait plus sa mère. Il n'entendait plus que sa voix en fond sonore mais le sens de ses paroles, il ne les comprenaient pas, il ne les écoutaient pas. Il revint à lui quand une douleur se fit sentir sur sa joue gauche.

-Tu pourrais écouter quand je te parle!

-Je suis...désolé.

Il porta sa main à sa joue endolorie par cette gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec Sengoku? Avec de la chance, quand il serait rentré le lendemain, sa mère n'aurait été plus là...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux plus que tu revoie ce roux!

Il reprit ses esprits et releva la tête.

-Comment?

-Je ne veux plus que tu le revois! Je l'ai vu partir de devant l'entrée tout à l'heure! Quelques minutes avant que tu ne montes ici! Il était avec toi n'est-ce pas? C'est lui qui t'as emmené dans un...parc d'attraction?! N'as-tu pas honte? Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu? Et reconnu?!

Il devait réfléchir...et vite!

-C'est...Vous faites erreur mère, ce garçon est un des membres de mon équipe et...

-Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile Keigo! Je l'ai reconnu! Il est l'un des garçons qui t'avaient ramené en moto l'autre jour!

Atobe voulu protester mais les mots de venaient plus. Il baissa la tête. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il faisait chaud. Le chatain avait encore la voix de sa mère qui résonnait dans sa tête avec l'annonce de son interdiction de revoir le roux...

On frappa à la porte. Il entendit vaguement la voix de son majordome et celle de sa mère mais il n'écoutait pas. Tout devenait noir dans sa tête. Il se reprit quand il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le l'incitait à avancer. Son majordome le raccompagnait à sa chambre. Il se retourna pour voir que sa mère s'était de nouveau assise dans son fauteuil et qu'elle avait allumé une cigarette. La porte de la chambre de celle-ci se ferma.

-J'ai...entendu votre conversation avec Madame votre mère...

Atobe le regarda étonné. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son majordome et cela le gênait et ne lui plaisait pas. Il allait lui faire remarquer quand il entendit des paroles qui le rassurèrent.

-Vous ne devez pas lui obéir.

-J'aimerais pouvoir le faire...Mais qui sait de quoi cette femme est capable?

La distance était à présent définitivement marqué. Jamais plus il ne parlerait d'elle comme avant.

-Reposez-vous jeune maitre. La nuit porte conseil. Vous vous sentirez mieux demain et vous saurez comment faire face à votre mère.

Atobe remercia son majordome et entra dans sa chambre. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, voulant rester dans le noir, retrouver son calme. Lui qui était si heureux en rentrant chez lui...En quelques minutes, son état de bonheur avait disparu. Le chatain se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. La lune était pleine, il y avait une légère brise assez agréable qui le détendit un peu. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarda au loin. Les lumières de Tokyo étaient décidément vraiment forte. Pour tout amateur d'astronomie, voir des étoiles pouvaient s'avérer difficile mais il arrivait qu'on en voit un grand nombre. Il suffisait d'être au bon endroit...La chambre, ou plutôt la demeure d'Atobe, était l'un de ses endroits. Le regard du chatain se perdit dans ses points lumineux qui semblaient être posaient sur une nappe de velours sombre aux reflets orangés et bleutés...

Atobe se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait froid et mal un peu partout. Il s'était endormi sur le rebord de la fenêtre...Il était quel heure? 3H52 (1)...Il avait passé un peu plus de deux heures a dormir à l'air libre et assis. Quel insouciance. Heureusement que le week-end n'était pas fini! Si il avait dû reprendre les cours le lendemain, il aurait été fatigué. Atobe se leva et s'étira. Des douleurs musculaires se firent sentir...A cause de quelques heures de sommeil sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, exposé au vent ou les résultats de la journée au parc d'attraction et surtout de la conclusion de cette journée...? Le chatain rougit et ferma le fenêtre avant de tirer les rideaux. Il alla dans sa salle de bain, se débarbouilla un peu le visage et se prépara à aller se coucher...

__________

La nuit avait bien avancé depuis qu'il avait raccompagné Atobe chez lui et qu'il était rentré chez lui...Alors pourquoi ne dormait-il toujours pas?

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression de squatter?

-C'est de te faute aussi...Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas rejoint?

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question...Rentrez chez vous!

Un non collectif se fit entendre dans la maison. A croire que Sengoku n'avait pas de chance avec les membres de l'équipe de son amant. Il avait dans son salon, la plupart des joueurs de Hyotei, affalés dans son salon, en train de jouer à la console...

_**Fin du chapitre 28**_

* * *

(1)En fait c'est l'heure qu'il est actuellement...xD


End file.
